You Changed
by RightBackUpAgain
Summary: 1 year ago Austin and Ally got into a fight. They were no longer friends nor were they partners. Austin then moved to Georgia. As the year passed Austin changed for the worse. He dropped music and started boxing to relieve his anger. He became a trouble maker. After school ends he goes back to Miami for the summer. Will Austin and Ally become friends again? Read and find out.
1. I Changed

Austin's POV

Flash Back

"Austin get back here right now!" Ally screamed at me. Let me just say things aren't going to well between us.

"Ally I don't have time to put up with this fighting!" I stopped and yelled back at her. She looked stunned because for the first time in a while I screamed at her.

"Don't yell at me, you have no right to be mad at me! I'm the one who should be mad at you!" she replied. She is really starting to piss me off.

"Ally I swear..." I said and she could tell I was getting pissed. But she continued on anyway.

"No Austin, I want to know what your problem is. Just yesterday you told me you still liked me and kissed me, and today I catch you kissing some other girl! Care to explain to me?" she crossed her arms and waited for my answer. I was soon going to regret what I was about to say.

"You think I haven't tried? Everytime I tried to speak you'd cut me off and continue to yell at me. If you would just shut your fucking mouth every once and a while and actually listen to me. This wouldn't be a damn problem, but no! Lately you have became so bitchy and I'm getting fed up with your ass! You never listen to me anymore! So don't you dare blame this shit on me!" I screamed in her face, and then it hit me. I have NEVER yelled nor cussed at her, and I instantly realized what I did and started to panic.

"Oh my god Ally I'm so so-" I started but she cut me off.

Tears running down here cheeks, she stopped me. "Save it Austin, I'm done. Don't even apologize, just get away from me and don't you ever come back to me. We are no longer friends nor partners. Goodbye Austin." she calmy said and turned around walking away.

I was on the verge of crying now. This isn't happening, it can't be! I had to get out of here, I couldn't be here. I turned and ran all the way home. When I reached my house I noticed a moving van in front of my house. Confused, I ran over to my dad.

"Dad, why is there a moving van here!?" I asked, even though it was obvious what was happening.

It was like he read my mind. "Isn't it obvious? We are moving son." He said and I could feel my heart shatter.

"But, we can't move! What about Dez, Trish, and Ally?" I said. I probably should of left Ally's name out but oh well.

"You have until tomorrow to say your goodbyes. I'm sorry Austin." he said trying to pull me into a hug. I jumped back before he could and bolted away from the house to find Dez and Trish. As I was running...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

I shot up from my bed drenched in sweat. I looked at my alarm clock and shut it off. I sat there thinking of the dream, well I consider a nightmare, I just had. A year ago today was when all this happened to me. Ever since then, ever since I lost Ally, I dropped music. The famous over night sensation completely dropping off the face of the Earth. With all the anger and sadness from that day I joined boxing. Mostly just to get rid of the anger deep inside me. I became some what of a trouble maker since then too, which I also blame on the anger. I been in my fair share of pointless fights and I constantly give teachers a bad time now. So in short, that day changed me for the worse. I went from a sweet, nice, and caring teenager to a complete asshole. But oh well, I don't care. All I care about is that teh school year just ended and I'm heading back to Miami for the summer. I moved to Georgia which wasn't too far from Florida but it still sucked moving here.

Anyway, I got up from my bed and headed for the bathroom to get a shower. I got out and dried off before brushing my teeth. I headed over to my dresser and opened a drawer. I pulled out a all black shirt, it was kind of tight and it showed off my well defined body nicely. Ever since I joined boxing I became quite muscular. Other than that I still looked the same old Austin. I then pulled out black jeans and slid them on before putting on my yellow nike shoes. I combed my hair and once I decided I looked good enough I headed down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mom always makes me pancakes before I woke up. I loved that, I dug into the pancakes. Devouring them quickly. My mom laughed when I asked for more and filled my plate back up. I love her pancakes so much.

She looked at me with sad eyes and I had to ask. "What's wrong mom?"

"It's just that my baby is leaving for the summer and I'll barely see you." she said and sighed.

"It's okay mom, I'll call everyday. I promise, and you can come down to visit whenever you like." I smiled trying to cheer her up.

She returned the smile. "So your sure Dez's family is okay with you staying?" she asked.

"Of course, they have a guest room just for me." I said, his family loves me. I'm like a second son to them.

"Good, I have to ask. But what about Ally? Are you going to try and make up with her?" she asked

I sat there silent for a moment thinking about the beautiful brunette girl. About a month after our fight she became a hit. She was now sort of famous, going on tours around the world and what not. I constantly see her in magazines, tv, the newspaper, just everywhere. I heard every single one of her songs, all of them amazing. Even though we aren't friends, I'm proud of her. I realized I never answered my mom back.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, after what happened between us I'm sure she still hates me." I sighed and laid my plate in the sink.

"You have to at least try, she used to be one of your best friends Austin. And ever since you guys stopped being friends, you changed." she said.

"I know, we'll see." and with that I went up to my room and started to pack.

Four hours later

After getting everything packed up and saying a sad goodbye to my parents. I was now in my car, speeding off towards Miami. I am 17 and I can drive. I own a Chevy truck, over the past year I fell in love with trucks. I don't know why, I just did. It's suppose to be a 7-8 hour hour drive so this may take a while. I woke up at 8:00 AM and left around 12:30 AM so I should be there anywhere between 7:00 PM to 10:00 PM without to many stops.

9 hours later

A 7 hour drive turned into a 9 hour drive, fantastic. It was now 9:27 PM as I pulled into Dez's garage. I knocked on the door and Dez's mom opened it and welcomed me in. After getting caught up and what not they told me Dez was at Sonic Boom. My heart dropped a little as I drove there because I know I was going to see Ally. Dez was wtih Trish, who he finally started dating, so he didn't want to leave Sonic Boom unless I got him. So here I was, walking up to the doors of the familiar place. I stopped and took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and stepping inside for the first time in a year...


	2. I'm Back

Austin's POV

I took my first step into Sonic Boom in a whole year. The place hasn't changed much, a few things moved here and there. I didn't have much time to look around when I saw Dez,Trish, and Ally at the counter. Dez and Trish we watching something on the laptop and Ally was at behind the counter writing in her book. I got nervous when my eyes landed on her and I wanted to leave but I had to get Dex. So I slowly walked up to them, the 3 not even noticing I was there.

I cleared my throat and said. "Uh, long time no see guys..." was all I could think of and it got there attention. They all looked at me and Dez spun around and ran towards me.

"AUSTIN!" he screamed and hugged me. For a guy his size, his hugs hurt!

"Dez, your crushing me!" I laughed and he let go.

"Sorry man I'm just so happy to see you! It's been a whole year!" he said with a huge smile. Trish walked over to me.

"Hey Austin." she smiled and we hugged.

"Hey Trish, nice to see you again. You haven't changed a bit." I smiled and she smiled back.

"No, but you have!" she said eyeing me. Most likely noticing my muscles. "Your huge!" me, her, and Dez laughing.

"How did you get so big?" she asked.

"Oh, uh. Boxing I suppose." I said and Trish and Dez looked shocked.

"You box!? Since when? You couldn't hurt a fly! And what about your music? I haven't seen you in magazines and what not like I used to." Trish asked.

"I know, but that changed. And I dropped music when I reached Georgia" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Why? You were an amazing musician, how could you just drop it?" she asked confused on why I would ever do that.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I just became uninterested once I moved."

"That's a shame, but oh well." she said shaking her head.

I looked at Dez. "You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, just let me get my stuff." he said before turning to run off to the practice room.

I sat there in awkward silence while Ally and Trish talked.

"So, when was your last boxing match?" she asked and I thought for a moment.

"I think last month, why?" I then asked her a question.

"Just wondering, did you win?" she grinned probably thinking I lost.

"Yeah, I did actually. In fact, I haven't lost yet if that's what your thinking." I smirked, I can be cocky at times.

"Nice, so is that how you got the cut under your eye?" So that's what she was looking at.

I reached up and touched the fresh cut under my eye and grimaced.

"Oh, yeah. He got me good once." I replied laughing nervously. That was a lie, before the school year was over I got into a fist fight with someone at school. He got me one good time under my eye and then I went to town on him. I didn't want them to know how bad I become, so I lied.

"I can tell. Looks like it really hurts." she said and I nodded. Dez finally came back and we said our goodbyes to Trish. Dez also saying bye to Ally as I was already heading for the door. We got into my truck and he was rambling on about the new video he was directing. Something about a little boy with the powers of an atomic penguin? I don't know where he gets his ideas, but they sometimes scared me. He sure hasn't changed...

Ally's POV

I sat there watching Austin and Dez leave. Thank GOD he finally left! I was starting to wonder if I should of just threw him out of the store. He should know better not to come in here. I was writing in my book when Trish said something.

"He never was a good liar." she said shaking her head.

I cocked my head confused. "Liar? How could you tell he was lieing?" I asked.

"He lied about the cut under his eye. That cut was obviously fresh and he said he got it from boxing. But it wouldn't be like that now because he said his last boxing match was a month ago. It wouldn't be that fresh." she said and I was still lost.

"How could you tell it was fresh?" I asked. This is going to be 20 questions soon, I could feel it.

She rolled her eyes. "Ally, if anyone would know what a fresh cut looked like it would be me." she said and I chuckled.

"I don't understand why he would lie over something as little as a cut." I said. It didn't make sense to me.

Trish just shrugged. "I don't know, but really I don't care. What I do care about though is the way he changed." she said and I nodded.

"I know, he doesn't seem like the old Austin. Even though he was an asshole to me before he left, he seems to be so much different now." I said thinking hard now. Why did he change so much?

"Right! He used to be nice and what not. Now it seems like he's turned into a cold asshole." she said sighing.

"Oh well, I don't care." I said and turned my attention back to my book.

"So, are you even going to try and talk to Austin at all? Yanno, make up for what happened?" she asked curious.

"No, I have no intentions on being friends with him again." I said without looking up from my book.

"You can't hate him forever you know. What he said was wrong, but honestly he feels terrible about it. I would know because he used to tell me allllll the damn time." she said and I laughed.

"I don't care for his apology." I simply said finishing what I was writing and closed my book.

"Whatever you say, but I should probably go. My parents said I was suppose to be back before 10 since I'm grounded. I was only allowed out so late so I could say hey to Austin. So, bye Ally. See you tomorrow." she said walking towards the door waving at me.

"See ya Trish." I said and waved back. I was tired so I decided to head up to the practice room and sleep up there for tonight. I texted my dead telling him and it was fine by him. I didn't feel like driving home and I just wanted to sleep. I changed and laid down on the couch in there. So much was on my mind as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...


	3. I Get Called Out

Austin's POV

When me and Dez went back to his house we stuffed our faces with food and watched movies until we passed out. I was asleep until Dez came in and hit me with a pillow. I shot up in bed and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Dez, why!?" I asked and he laughed.

"You been asleep for ever, so I woke up up." he replied.

"You couldn't of woke me up some other way? You just had to hit me with a pillow?" I asked and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock, oh. I guess I have been asleep for a while. It was 2:32 PM.

He shrugged. "It was funnier my way." and I rolled my eyes. I got up and got ready for the day. He gave me a towel to use and I took a quick shower. I got dressed in a black shirt that said "I'm Kind Of A Big Deal", dark blue jeans, and my yellow nikes. I combed my hair and walked into Dez's room. He was happily texting away on his phone.

"Who ya texting?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I wanted a conversation going.

He didn't even look up from the screen. "Trish, by the way we have plans now."

"Oh really? What are we doing?" I asked curious.

"At 8 we are picking up Trish and Ally so we can go to this karaoke restaurant." he said and I sighed.

"You do realize why that's a bad idea right?" I asked and he finally put his phone down.

He looked at me. "Yes Austin, I do. But Ally is fine with it, so why aren't you?"

I sat down on his bed and leaned back against his head board. "Yanno what, I'm fine with it. But it's going to be really awkward."

"It won't be awkward unless you make it awkward." he said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes at his statement and turned on the tv. I was flipping through the channels until I saw something that interested me. It was a guy getting interviewed. I knew who it was too. The guy was Richard Robinson, a boxer just like me. We had one boxing match and at the time we were both undefeated. That was until he faced me. It was honestly the hardest match I ever participated in, but I still won. I won in the 6th round of the match when I got him good with a right hook, he hit the ground and didn't get back up. Ever since then he's been wanting another match with me. And here he was calling me out over tv.

"So Richard, do you have anything else to say before you go?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah, I do. Austin Moon, I hope your watching this. I AM going to get another match with you, just you wait. You got lucky the last time, but now I'm stronger and faster than I have ever been. I'll knock you out in the 3rd round tops. I won't go easy on you this time. I'm calling you out Austin, I suggest you step up and fight me like a man. You wouldn't want to disappoint all your fans now would you?" he said and then walked away before the reporter could say anything else.

Dez looked at me. "What was that about?"

"I boxed the guy, beat him, and now he wants to fight me again. Simple as that." I said and he nodded.

"He can't accept the fact that you beat him. But anyway, want to watch some movies?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said and we picked out some movies.

5 hours later

We were now watching Ride Along, dieing of laughter, when Dez realized what time it was.

"CRAP, we only have like 15 minutes to get ready!" he yelled and jumped up running towards the bathroom. I just sat there, I already did everything I needed. So I was already ready. After about 10 minutes he came rushing in with his hair all messed up and he was in his boxers.

I covered my eyes. "Dez, you do realize I'm still in here right!?" I said.

"Dude, it's only my boxers. It's not like I'm naked." he said and started throwing clothes everywhere. He threw a shirt and it landed on my head.

I took it off me and tossed it somewhere. I still haven't stopped covering my eyes. "I still don't want to see that."

"Well, you don't have to anymore. I'm ready." he said and I slowly uncovered my eyes. He had on a yellow shirt with white checkers, yellow skinny jeans, and white nikes.

"Let's go, we are going to be late!" he said and we both exited the room and the house. We climbed into my truck and headed off towards Trish's house.

Ally's POV

"Trish, would you hurry up in there?" I said growing impatient. She has been in the bathroom for an hour!

"Yeah, yeah I'm done." she said and finally exited the bathroom. "How do I look?" she asked and stuck a pose.

I laughed. "You look great, just like you did an hour ago." I said and she chuckled.

"I just wanna look good for my Dezy!" she giggled and I found the simple nickname for Dez adorable.

"When were they suppose to get here again?" I checked my phone and it was 8:09 PM. They are 9 minutes late!

"Oh so they are a little late, so what?" she said and I shrugged.

"I just like to be on time is all." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do Ally, of course you do. Anyway, so you're actually fine with Austin tagging along tonight?" she asked.

"I'd rather him not, but I guess. As long as he doesn't speak one word to me I'll be fine." I said and she laughed.

"He probably won't, I'm kinda surprised you're even getting in the same car as him." she said and I shuddered at the thought.

"Oh trust me, I'm going to hate every second of it." as I replied to her she got a text. They were finally here.

We walked outside and saw Dez waving excitedly from a truck. We walked up to it and got in the back. My eyes landed on Austin for a moment and I shook my head in disgust. This is going to be a long night...


	4. Karaoke Disaster

Austin's POV

We pulled up into the karaoke resturant's parking lot. The ride wasn't all to bad, but it was still awkward. I tried to keep to myself unless Trish or Dez said something to me. Other than that I stayed quiet. We got out of the truck and headed towards the doors. We entered and a waiter showed us to our table. We took our seats, me and Dez on one side. Ally and Trish on the other. We ordered our food, me just getting 2 slices of pepperoni pizza and a coke.

Trish started the conversation. "So Austin, what was with that Richard guy calling you out?" she asked.

I sighed. "We boxed, I won, he is pissed and wants to fight me yet again." I said and she nodded.

"Are you going to give him another chance to redeem himself?" she asked curious now.

"I thought about it, but I'm not sure." I said.

"Come on Austin, do it! I wanna see you fight in person!" she said and Dez agreed.

I heard Ally mumble something and Trish gave her a cold glance and she shrugged. I wonder what she said...

"I might." I replied and our food was brought to us. We dug into our food, well I took a bite here and there. But I really wasn't to hungry. I kept sneaking glances at Ally who was in a deep conversation with Trish and Dez. This was a place for karaoke as well so I watched as person after person walked onto the stage and performed. I guess I zoned out for a while because Trish and Dez was calling my name for the past like 5 minutes.

Dez slapped my shoulder to get my attention. I snapped my head back towards the table and the 3 were looking at me like I was crazy. "Dude, we have been saying your name for 5 minutes and you completely ignored us!" Dez said.

I laughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah, I guess I just sorta zoned out..." I said and returned my attention to the stage.

"We could tell, and hey Austinnnnnnnn." Trish said and I looked at her.

"Whatttttttttt?" I said mocking her just a little.

She rolled her eyes. "Since you are so interested in the performers, why don't you perform a song yourself?" she said and Dez agreed quickly, nodding his head many times.

"I don't think so, I haven't sang in a whole year. I'm probably not as good as I used to be." I said and they shook their heads.

"Who cares, it's karaoke. It's just for fun, just one song. Please?" Trish begged and after a few minutes of begging I finally agreed.

"Fine, I will!" I said and got up. I headed towards the stage as the performer finished their song. I walked up the the DJ to request a song to sing.

"Yo man, what song you wanna sing for us today?" he asked and I thought for a moment. I decided on a song and told him. I walked onto the stage and everyone's eyes were on me. I got a rush from all the attention, a very familiar feeling I used to get.

"Hey everyone, my name is Austin Moon. I'm going to be singing a song by Mayday Parade called Stay. I hope you like it." I said as the music started playing...

I began to sing...

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_

_Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me_

_And it's taking me to somewhere new_

_If you believe that everything's alright_

_You won't be all alone tonight_

_And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,_

_Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

_"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."_

_Please_

_What a night it is, when you live like this_

_And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_

_Don't let me down_

_All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_

_You know, I still can't believe we both did some things_

_I don't even wanna think about_

_Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,_

_I don't want anybody else to feel this way"_

_No, no, no_

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, I said_

_"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"_

_Please... stay_

_Please stay_

_I'll admit I was wrong about everything_

_Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_

_All the fun that we had on your mothers couch_

_I don't even wanna think about_

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us_

_What was I supposed to do_

_You know I love you_

_Woah-oh_

_Please just stay_

_Stay_

I finished the song. I was breathing heavy as I met the glance of the crowd. It was silent, was I that bad? As I thought that, the whole place exploded in applause and cheering. I couldn't help but smile as I hopped off the stage and ran towards our table. Trish and Dez were clapping as I pulled them into a hug. I was so excitied that they liked it, I still got it!

"Austin, you were amazing!" Trish said smiling.

"Yeah man, you killed it up there." Dez said patting me on the back. I looked towards the table and noticed Ally wasn't there.

"Thanks guys, but hey. Where did Ally go?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"I don't know, she got up and left halfway through the song." Trish said and Dez shrugged. That hurt, she didn't even stick around to hear me sing...Does she still hate me that much?

"Yanno what? I'm gunna go find her and settle this little feud we have right now!" I said and spun around and started walking. I was stopped by many people congratulating me. As much as I appreciated it, I had to find Ally and settle this shit. I pushed through crowd after crowd and started my search for her. I roamed the place looking for her, and I found nothing. I decided to check the truck, so I headed for the door. I opened up the door and headed towards where I parked, I noticed something. Something that will be burned into my mind for a long time...

Ally's POV

Austin was halfway through the song, and he was really good. Just like he used to be. But I couldn't stand being in there for any longer, I was getting a headache and I needed some fresh air. I walked outside and took a deep breath before heading to the truck and before I got there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around expecting it to be Trish but I was wrong. It was some guy who reeked of alcohol. He was a big man and I started to get really nervous.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked him and he started backing me up towards the side of the truck.

"Mmmmm, what's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?" he said and I was now leaning against the truck. This is bad, VERY bad.

"Sir, I'm not comfortable with this. Can you back away from me please?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No can do babe, how bout I make you nice and comfortable aye? Then we can have some fun..." he had an evil smirk on his face. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I tried to push him back but he was too big. His hands slid down my back and found their way to my ass. He grasped my ass and I gasped. I reached up to slap him but he grabbed my hand and pinned me against the car with his body. He leaned his head down and started kissing my neck.

"Get the hell off me!" I screamed and he laughed.

"Not until we have some fun ba-what!?" he was cut off when someone grabbed him by his shirt and threw him backwards. That someone was none other than thee Austin Moon himself.

"She said get off you sick bastard!" Austin screamed and the guy didn't look very happy.

"Beat it kid before this gets violent." he said walking up towards Austin.

Austin stood his ground and was now face to face with the man. He was growing impatient.

"I'll give you to the count of 3 to get the hell out of my way. 1...2...3...Fine, have it your way!" he yelled and pulled his hand back into a fist. He swung it at Austin as hard as he could, but he was too slow for Austin. Austin dodged it easily and then slammed his own fist into the guys stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and he bent over, dropping to his knees. He grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt, picked him up, and pushed him away from us.

"Now get the hell out of here, I don't want to fight you." he said and the guy stumbled away holding his gut.

Austin turned towards me and I was stunned. "Are you okay Ally?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." and with that I walked past him. Before I could get far he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Ally, I came looking for you so I can settle this little feud between us. Will you please just talk to me?" he said and I violently shook my head no.

"No Austin, I don't want to talk to you. I have no intention on working this out with you. Not at all." I said and I could see the hurt in Austin's eyes.

"Please, I feel so bad for what happened between us. You were one of my best freinds and when we fought it literally tore me apart. All I'm asking for is a chance to explain what happened. I know what I said was uncalled for but you never let me explain what happened that day. Can we please talk about this, my life hasn't been the same without you Ally. Give me another chance Ally, I'm begging you." he said and I was silent for the longest time. I thought it over and over in my head, my brain flip-flopping all over the place as I took this all in.

"Please..." he said and I couldn't believe I was going to give in.

"Fine, I'll give you another chance. Can we please just go inside so I can forget about all this?" I said and he nodded. His eyes beaming in joy. We walked back to the place together. We have a lot to tell Trish and Dez...


	5. I Got You Back

Austin's POV

After me and Ally got Trish and Dez, we went back to Sonic Boom. We told them what happened and they were shocked.

"Wow Ally, I can't believe this! I knew I should of came with you." Trish said, she was furious.

"It's alright, you couldn't of known this was gunna happen. I'm okay and that's all that matters." Ally said trying to calm her best friend.

"I know but you could have been raped!" Trish said.

"But I wasn't, now can we please stop talking about it?" Ally pleaded and we all agreed.

"So, Austin tells me you guys are going to try and make up. Is that true?" Dez asked and me and Ally nodded.

"I guess so." Ally said.

"Would you guys like some alone time to talk about this?" Trish asked looking at her. Ally was quiet so I answered for her.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I said and Trish nodded. She stood up pulling Dez along and me and Ally were now alone.

"So...how we going to do this?" I asked and she shrugged.

"You could start by telling me why you kissed that girl a year ago." she said.

I sighed. "Okay, that's a start. But anyway, here's the thing. She was the one who kissed me. You came along right when she pounced on me. I tried to tell you but you kept on yelling at me everytime I tried." I said and she looked at me.

"Oh...But how do I know you're not lying about this and that you're the one who kissed her?" she asked and it was my turn to shrug.

"I don't know, you're just going to have to trust me. Do you really think I would have done that to you Ally, even after what I admitted to you? I was your best friend, or boy friend I guess at the time, I wouldn't do that to you." I said and she looked down at the ground.

"I know, but when I saw you kiss that girl, or I guess the girl kiss you, I was so upset. Especially since you admitted you liked me and kissed me the day before. I guess I was just to pissed to let you explain yourself. I'm sorry Austin." she said and I could tell she actually felt bad.

"It's fine, and I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that. I was angry and I didn't mean any of it." I said and she nodded.

"I know, so are we good now?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, we are." I said and on the outside I might of looked calm and cool, but on the inside I was freaking out. I got my best friend back, hell yeah!

"Oh, Austin. Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Ask away." I said and she was silent for a moment before saying...

"Why did you stop doing music and change all of the sudden?" she asked and I sat there quiet. Thoughts running through my head back to the day I dropped music for good.

"Well, to be honest Ally. You were one of the only reasons I was doing the whole music thing anyway. So the day I lost you, I guess I just got uninterested in music in general." I said and she sighed.

"You still should have kept going, you were an amazing musician. And you didn't answer my question about why you changed." she said and I was kinda confused.

"I wasn't going on without you, and what do you mean by changed exactly?" I asked.

"What I meant was you used to be so much different. You used to be so nice and caring and what not. You couldn't hurt a fly but now you box. And now it just seems like you became cold or something. Like emotionless, why?" she asked and I had to think for a moment. Ohhhhh, that's what she meant...

After a while I finally decided to respond. "Well, when we fought and you declared that we weren't best friends or partners anymore. It tore me apart, and the exact same day I lost you I got the news that I was moving away from you guys, which meant I couldn't even get a chance to make things right between us again. So once I reached Georgia I fell into like depression and I was angry all the time. I became careless, and I didn't want you guys to know. But I became a trouble maker as well. I always argued with teachers or students and I fought so many times. My life changed for the worse, and I couldn't stand it. I joined boxing to relieve some stress but deep down I was still angry. I would go to every party I could and drink away every little problem and it became a little habit. So not only was I getting trouble from school or from losing you and shit, but whenever I came home I'd fight with my parents and what not. They'd yell at me for changing into the guy I am now and yelled at me for drinking. I couldn't take it, so I started to block everyone out thus becoming emotionless." I kept on going and going and tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. Ally noticed this and moved over next to me to calm me down. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them away before I could.

"It's okay Austin, you don't have to keep going. Just forget I asked, I'm sorry for all this. I didn't know it would affect you that much." she said and pulled me into a hug. I let some tears fall, and we sat there for god knows how long just holding each other. She did her best to comfort me and it worked as she got me to smile once again. That's when Trish and Dez walked back in.

"So did you guys-woah. What did we miss?" Trish asked. She could tell we were crying as our eyes were red and puffy.

"Things got emotional." I said and chuckled.

Ally's POV

I sat next to Austin and silently admired the guy beside me. Just a few moments ago he poured his heart out to me and cried onto my shoulder. Now here he was chuckling and laughing away with Dez and Trish. It feels great to have my best friend back to be honest. I was so sure I hated him but now that I know the truth, I know I don't. I don't think I ever have, even with what he said to me before the day he left. I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't need him in my life, but I did. I might of seemed like I hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. But secretly I always wanted him to come back into my life. And now I got him back, and I couldn't be happier. Austin and Dez were now messing around with an app on Austin's phone when Trish noticed I was staring at Austin.

She put her hand on my shoulder and I jumped, screaming. Austin and Dez looked at me and the 3 started to laugh. "That's not funny!" I whined.

"It actually kinda was." Austin said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because me almost having a heart attack is funny. Ha-ha." I said sarcastically. He chuckled and the 2 guys turned their attention back towards the app.

"So, Ally. You were staring hard core at Austin for sometime now." Trish whispered and quriked her eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah I was. So?" I said and she giggled.

"Was innocent Ally Dawson checking out the new hot bodied Austin?" she said and I instantly blushed.

"Trish! No, that's not what I was doing!" I whispered-yelled. She just laughed.

"Eh, whatever you say. But he is pretty good looking though. Don't deny it." she said and I rolled my eyes once again.

"Yeah, sure. So how bout we go to my house and watch some movies?" I asked and I could hear Austin and Dez groan.

"But we watched movies all dayyyyyy." they both said in unison.

"Than what do you guys wanna do?" I asked and they shrugged. "Than movies it is." I said and they let out another groan before agreeing and we headed for Austin's truck. We got in and set off for my house. Tonight wasn't to bad, minus the part of almost being raped, but other than that I'd say this turned out to be a pretty good night in my book. Oh, that reminds me, I should write this down in my book!


	6. Day At The Beach

Austin's POV

We arrived at Ally's house and we went up to her room. We watched some movies and we were now just sitting here talking.

"So, Austin. Did you ever think about singing again?" Trish asked out of no where.

"Eh, I thought about it a few times. But most likely no." I said.

"Come on man, do it! You are still really talented." Dez said agreeing with Trish.

"I'm just going to worry about my boxing." I said shaking my head no.

"Hey, speaking of boxing. You are giving that Richard guy another chance." Trish said and I sighed.

"Maybe, just maybe." I said as I was scrolling through my Twitter. So many people were telling me to give him another chance. I even had people saying I was too scared and too big of a coward to accept. If there was one thing I'm not, it's scared. It was getting annoying.

"Well, I'm gunna get some sleep. Night guys." Trish said and Dez went with her. Ally's dad set up a guest room and it had a bed. I decided to give it to Dez and Trish so they could sleep together. I was just going to sleep on the couch.

"Night." me and Ally both said. We were once again alone.

"I guess I'm gunna get some sleep too." Ally said and I nodded. I got up and stretched.

"Alright, night Ally." I said and opened up her bedroom door.

"Night Austin." she said back and I left. I walked downstairs and into the living room. I laid down on the couch and it was pretty comfortable for a couch. I closed my eyes and I had no trouble getting right to sleep.

8 hours later

I felt someone shaking me and I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see Ally.

"Good morning, I need your help." she said and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Morning, and sure thing. What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Come make breakfeast with me." she said smiling.

"Yanno, I make some good pancakes?" I said returning the smile.

"Good, now come help me. I turned off Dez and Trish's alarm so we have enough time to make some before they wake up." she said and I stood up. I stretched and she giggled. I looked at her confused.

"Your hair Austin, you should see it right now." she started laughing.

"Is it that bad?" I asked and felt around for my comb. Where is it!? I keep it in my pocket and it's not there!

"Yeah, but oh well. Come on." she said and headed off towards the kitchen. I followed her and we started cooking some pancakes. Halfway through it Dez came down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen yawning.

"So, which one of you turned off the alarm?" he asked, how did he know?

"Uh, no one. Maybe you just forgot to set it?" Ally lied.

"Nice try, but I saw you Ally. I figured you were doing something so I just rolled over and went back to sleep." he said taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Oh, we wanted to make you breakfeast. By the way, where's Trish?" Ally asked putting some pancakes on a plate.

"She's changing, she should be down anytime now." Dez said and sat at the table. About 10 seconds passed and Trish came down the stairs.

"Something smells good." she said and I grinned.

"That would be my amazing pancakes." I said and she chuckled.

"Alright, let's eat." Ally said as she set up the last spot at the table. We all ate breakfeast and we sat there deciding what we were gunna do today. I got a great idea.

"I got an idea, let's go to the beach!" I said excitedly.

"Oh my god yes! I love the beach!" Trish said and Dez agreed. But Ally didn't.

"Ugh, I hate the beach." she said groaning.

"Come on Ally, it will be fun!" I said. After about 10 minutes of convincing she finally agreed. Me and Dez drove back to his house to get clothes. I put on a blue shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, white swimming trunks, and my nikes. Dez put on a purple v neck shirt, purple swimming trunks, and his nikes. We both grabbed towels and headed off to pick up Ally and Trish.

We pulled up at Ally's house and the girls were already outside. They got in the back and we headed off towards the beach. I turned on the radio and we all sang along to any song we knew. We were all just having a good time. After about a 30 minute drive we made it to the beach. We parked the truck and got out. Dez and Trish took off towards the beach and I practically had to drag Ally.

"No Austin please, I really don't want to!" she said trying to pull her arm from my grasp.

"Come on Ally, it's going to be great!" I said and she gave in. We walked over to where Dez and Trish set us up. Me and Dez took off our shirts, shoes, and socks. I turned towards Ally and I swear my heart skipped a beat. She took off her shirt and shorts revealing a white and black bikini top and bottom. Nothing fancy but she still looked gorgeous. I tore my eyes off her and joined Dez, we ran and jumped into the water. Trish soon joined us and Ally stayed back. We were splashing water at each other and tossing a ball around. I looked at Ally who was just laying on the blanket we brought. Most likely tanning.

I walked over to her and she could sense my presence.

"Austin, I know what your thinking. But I'm not going in the water." she said and I sighed.

"You make things so difficult. Can you please come and have a good time with us?" I begged and she refused.

"Ally I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Dawson, you have to the count of 3 or I'm going to carry you to the water." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." she said sitting up.

"1..." I began counting.

"Austin..." she said.

"2..."

"Don't you dare!" she warned.

"3!" I shouted and reached down grabbing her arms and yanking her up.

"NO AUSTIN!" she yelled and I picked her up bridal style. I started to carry her towards the water. I walked into the water until I was knee deep.

"In you go!" I yelled and she screamed as I threw her deeper into the ocean. She went under for a moment than shot back up.

"Austin you little asshole!" she screamed laughing.

"Ouch." I said laughing as well.

"You're mean." she said pouting.

"Sometimes, but let's just have some fun!" I said and started splashing her with water.

2 hours later

We were all chilling on our blanket talking when I decided to go get some drinks. I was walking towards a vending machine when I was stopped. I turned around to see...

Ally's POV

I was laying there tanning waiting for Austin to come back with my drink. I had a lot of fun today, even though I hate beaches.

"Hey, Austin has been gone for a while. Go find him Ally." Trish said and I looked at her.

"Why me?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Why not?" she said and I rolled my eyes. I got up and headed off to find Austin. I walked around for a while and stopped when I heard talking. I peeked around a bush and saw Austin talking to someone. The question is...Who?


	7. I Accept

Ally's POV

I listened closely as Austin talked to the stranger.

"How did you know where I was?" I heard Austin say.

"Let's just say I have a few connections." the stranger said.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you just have someone do it for you or something?" Austin asked.

"I figured if I came here personally, I could get you to change your mind." the guy said. Who is this?

"You coming here isn't going to make me magically change my mind Richard." Austin said and my eyes widened a little at the name. Does he mean the boxer Richard? It has to be, what other Richard is there?

"Austin, listen to me. I am determined to get this match, whether you like it or not. Now you can either meet with me in the ring, or we can settle this right here." Richard said taking a step towards Austin. Oh no, this isn't good. Not at all!

"I'm not fighting you, especially not right now. See ya later Richard, and do us a favor and get over the fact you lost. I beat you, just accept it and move on." Austin said and started to walk past Richard. Richard grabbed Austin's arm as he walked past. Austin ripped his arm from his grasp and then pushed him backwards.

"Don't ever put your hands on me." Austin said in a menacing tone. Oh no...

"I see you're taking the hard way. We could of just settled this in the ring, but you never take the easy way do you?" he said and squared up with Austin. Preparing for a fight. I started to walk over but then Austin said something that surprised me.

"Yanno what? Fine. You want a fight, I'll give you one. But not right now, I have friends to get back to." Austin said and started walking away again.

Richard grinned. "I knew you'd give in, I'll see you in the ring Moon." he said before walking in the opposite direction.

As Austin passed the bush I was hiding behind I grabbed his arm. He spun around with his fists clenched, obviously angry. He honestly looked scary right now...

"Austin, it's just me." I said and he relaxed, his fists unclenching.

"Oh, hey Ally. What are you doing here?" he asked nervous.

"I came looking for you, I saw everything Austin." I said and crossed my arms.

"Damn it, I was hoping you didn't." he said and sighed.

"Why did you give in? You're better than that Austin." I said.

"I didn't really have a choice, if I didn't accept a fight would have broke out right then and there." he said and I shook my head.

"I was coming over to stop it." I said and he laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Ally, no offense, but I highly doubt you would of stopped 2 boxers from fighting. You're not exactly the biggest or strongest person ever." he said still laughing.

"I could of stopped it if I tried!" I protested against his statement. He grinned. "Austin...what are you thinking?" I asked curious yet sorta nervous.

"Alright, then stop me. I'm going to walk towards you and I want you to stop me from moving forward." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I was kidding!" I said.

"Come on, just try!" he said and started walking towards me.

"Austin, I can't!" I yelled and he was now right in front of me. I put my hands up and against his chest. Trying with all my might to push him backwards or stop him. He kept walking forward with no problem at all. I had to walk backwards so he wouldn't walk straight into me. As I was walking backwards still trying to stop him, I tripped over something. I began falling as I screamed and grabbed onto Austin. It didn't work as he tripped along with me and I pulled him down on top of me...

Austin's POV

I tried as hard as I could not to land on Ally and crush her. Thankfully I didn't, and now I was propped up over Ally. Looking down at her.

"You alright Ally?" I asked and she nodded. She seemed nervous for some reason...And was she blushing?

"I...I'm uh...Fine. Yeah I'm fine." she said stalling a bit between words. I chuckled and got up, extending my hand so I could help her up. She took and and I felt a little spark shoot through my body, just liked when our hands used to touch on the piano...Anyway, I helped her up and we were now walking back to Trish and Dez. We were bumping each other and laughing. When we got there Trish demanded to know why we took so long.

"We'll tell you later, let's pack up and get out of here." I said and we all got ready to go. We packed all our things into the truck and I drove Ally and Trish to Ally's house. Me and Dez drove back to his house and changed yet again since we forgot to pack extra clothes. I put on a grey shirt with a black skull on it, grey faded jeans, and my nikes. Dez put on a neon green shirt, grey sweatpants, and his nikes. We drove to Ally's and decided to tell Trish and Dez everything. They were a little angry, but excited as well.

"We finally get to see Austin Moon fight! This should be interesting." Trish was bouncing up and down on Ally's bed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and couldn't help but smile.

"Bout time." Dez said and Trish agreed.

"Let's order pizza." Ally said suddenly.

"Actually sounds good. How bout I drive and get us Pizza Hut." I offered.

"Yes please." Ally said and Trish and Dez agreed. I got up and left the house. I started my drive and turned on the radio. Richard already got the word out, and the reporter over the radio was talking all about the match. I changed the channel and one of Ally's songs were playing. I listened and sang along...

**Hey guys ! I hope you're enjoying this so far ! I decided to hit you guys with another 2 chapters. Then one either late tonight or early tomorrow. So be ready :D**


	8. You And I

Austin's POV

I picked up 2 boxes of pizza and headed back to Ally's house. When I arrived I parked my truck in the driveway and got out. I carried the pizza in through the front door and up to Ally's room. We ate pizza, talked, watched tv, sang, played board games, just had a good time for hours. Me and Ally were getting along so well now. I absolutely love it. We are best friends again, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Trish's mom called her and told her she had to go home. Dez wanted to go with her, so he called his mom and asked. He was allowed to go, but one thing was stopping him.

"Austin, what are you going to do tonight? If you are going back to the house you should go now because my mom locks the doors in 10 minutes. I lost my house key so I can't give it to you, and if you wake up my mom she'll be pissed." he said and I thought for a moment.

"Um, alright. I guess I'll just head back before then." I said and then Ally said something.

"You could stay here again if you want." she said and I looked at her.

"Oh, alright. Looks like I'll stay here then." I said smiling.

"Alright, well I'll tell my mom. But anyway, see you guys tomorrow. Night!" Dez said and we waved goodbye as he rushed out the door.

We heard him yell something that made us both laugh. "USE PROTECTION KIDDIES!" he yelled.

Ally face palmed and shook her head. I just laughed and sat down on her bed.

"That idiot." Ally said with a goofy smile.

"He may be an idiot, but we still love him." I said and she nodded.

"You got that right. So, what do you want to do?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, up to you." I said and she sat there thinking for a moment.

"Well, I don't really wanna stay here. Can we go somewhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, where do you want to go?" I asked her and she answered immediately.

"The park." she said and I nodded.

"Alright, lets go." I said and got up, Ally doing the same. We walked down her stairs and out the door. She locked it and I was already opening the door of my truck. I got in and started it, then she got in the passenger seat. I turned on the radio and another one of Ally's songs were playing.

I pulled out of the driveway and started our drive to the park. "You know Ally, I'm proud of you." I said and she looked at me.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"In one year you became a hit. You wrote all these amazing songs and performed them by yourself. You are really talented." I said and she smiled. She turned her gaze out the window.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot." she thanked me.

"You're welcome." I said and the rest of the ride was silent. We reached the park and I parked the truck. We got out and started to walk. We walked over to this little pond and sat down in the grass. It was a beautiful night, and we laid down and stared at the stars.

"So, when is your boxing match with Richard suppose to happen?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, I'm expecting to get a call from a friend up in Georgia. He was the one in charge of scheduling me matches and what not." I said and she nodded.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah...Yanno, I sometimes regret dropping music." I said and sighed. I rolled over to look at her and she did the same.

"I don't think you should of. You should of got a new song writer and went on with your career." she said and I shook my head no.

"No, I couldn't. I didn't want to sing a song unless it was written from my amazing former partner." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You do realize there are better song writes right? You could of found someone who wrote such better songs than I do." Ally said.

"Nope, I was convinced you were the best song writer there is. Come to think of it, if it wasn't for you and the songs you wrote for me. I wouldn't of even had a music career. You made my dream come true, without you I wouldn't of experienced everything I have. I have you to thank for all of my former success, so thank you Ally." I said and I had the biggest smile on my face. Her eyes lit up as she returned the smile. She has a stunning smile. Oh, and her eyes are gorgeous!

"That was really sweet, and you're welcome Austin. I can say without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. You helped me conquer my stage freight, and if it wasn't for that. I couldn't even perform in front of others. I would of never got up and sang for people to hear. No one would know about me if it wasn't for you. So, thanks for that." she said and I didn't think it was possible but my smile got even bigger!

"You're very welcome." I said and I sat there staring into her chocolate brown eyes. I knew once I looked into them I was screwed because once I did. I got so lost into them. Who knows how long I was staring at her. She looked away and waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it.

"Huh, what?" I asked and she giggled. I think she caught me.

Ally's POV

After what I said we both went silent. I started to stare into his eyes. He has brown eyes just like mine. I loved them, and if I had a choice. I'd never stop staring into his eyes. But that obviously wasn't possible. After a few minutes, I realized what I was doing. I tore my eyes from his and waved into his face.

"Huh, what?" he said and I giggled. He was doing the same and it was cute.

"Nothing." I said and sat up, looking around. My eyes landed on a swing set. I stood up and looked down at the attractive, yes I said attractive, blonde still laying on the ground.

"Care to push me on the swings?" I asked and he chuckled. He got up and we started to walk over to the swings. I sat down and he started to push me. I got higher and higher, then he took the one next to me and started to swing himself. After a while we hopped off.

He tapped me on my arm. "Tag, your it!" he yelled and then started jogging away from me.

"Hey, no fair!" I said laughing. I tried to catch up to him but he was to fast. I chased him all around and eventually he slowed down. Probably out of breath, and I caught him finally.

"Tag!" I said and ran away. He was laughing and he quickly caught up to me. We chased each other around the park playing tag. I caught him and instead of tagging him, I tickled him. He screamed as I did.

"Ally you know I'm really ticklish!" he yelled laughing as he did. After a while he stopped me by picking me up and slowly and gently putting me on the ground. We were both laughing like crazy. He was over top of me now. I was laying on my back on the grass and he was looking down at me with a smile on his face. I also had a smile on mine. His started to fade as he leaned down, and I leaned up. Propping myself on my elbows. We were inches apart when I realized what I was doing. My eyes widened, should we really do this...?

**So, what do you think? Should Ally let it happen or deny it? I'm not sure so let me know ! :D**


	9. You're Mine

Ally's POV

At this very moment I was on the ground in the park. What am I doing? I am seconds away from kissing thee Austin Moon. I was still propped up on my elbows, leaning in. A thought crossed my mind, should we really do this...?

Why am I even thinking like this? Of course we should! I want this, and from his actions he seems to want it too. I closed my eyes, my heart beating fast, as he closed the gap. Austin's lips meeting mine. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. I lost myself in his peppermint breath and soft lips. It was perfect until he pulled away to look into my eyes. I have never felt that way when we kissed before. That was the best yet, and I was craving more...

"Uh, that was..." he started but stopped.

"Perfect." I responded and he smiled.

"Yeah, it was. So what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, first of all. After that, what does it make us? And second, do you want to stay here any longer or?" he asked and I thought for a moment.

"What do you want it to make us? And I think we should go back." I said and he nodded.

"I think you know what I want it to make us." he said and I grinned.

"I think I might know. But I'm going to make you say it." I said and he chuckled.

"I want it to make you mine again." he said and I blushed.

"Well Austin, I'm yours. As long as your mine and don't kiss anyone else this time." I said sarcastically.

"I'm yours, and I won't." he said and rolled his eyes.

"Good, now let's head back." I said and he nodded. He got up off me, offering me his hand to pull me up. I took it and he pulled me off the ground. He didn't let go and he intertwined his fingers with mine. We walked to his truck hand and hand. We got in and drove back to my place.

Austin's POV

Oh my god, oh my fucking god! I, Austin Moon, have NEVER felt that way after a kiss. It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had, and what made it better was the fact that it was with Ally. My best friend, and now my girlfriend. That made it so much better than it already is. Anyway, we just now pulled into her driveway. She unlocked the door and we went straight up to her room. When we walked through her door I picked her up and carried her to her bed bridal style. We laughed as I laid her down. She scooted over and I took my spot next to her. She then laid on my side and rested her head on my chest. Our legs slightly intertwining.

"I'm tired." Ally said yawning.

"Go to sleep." I said and she sighed.

"Can you sing for me?" she asked and I chuckled. I thought of a song and decided on John Legend's song All Of Me. I began singing softly to her

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

I finished and looked to the gorgeous girl beside me. She was asleep and I smiled.

"Good night Ally." I whispered and planted a kiss on her forehead. I closed my eyes and soon drifted to sleep myself.

9 hours later

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was 10:33 AM. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then realized something. I looked over and saw that Ally wasn't beside me. I stood up from the bed before exiting her room.

"Ally?" I called out for her.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she yelled back in response. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was cooking something, smelled like bacon. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good morning gorgeous." I said.

"Good morning handsome." she said and giggled.

"Need help with anything?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"No, it's fine. I'm almost done anyway, by the way. Trish and Dez are coming over." she said.

"Alright, we are telling them about us right." I said unwrapping my arms from her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course." she said and finished up the bacon. We went towards the table and sat down. She also made eggs, and we ate break fast in peace. That was until my phone rang. I looked at the screen and frowned.

I answered the call. "Hey Lance." I said and Ally looked at me with confusion.

"Hey Austin, you should already know why I'm calling you." Lance said. He is the person who schedules all my fights and what not.

"Yeah, so when is it?" I asked running a hand through my hair. This was not something I wanted to discuss right now.

"You have exactly a month. I'll text you the exact details. But right now I really have to go. I'll try and be there for the match. See ya man." he said and ended the call before I could respond. Seconds later I got a text from him with all the information I needed.

I put my phone away and sighed.

"So, who's Lance?" she asked and took her dish to the sink. I did the same.

"The guy who schedules my fights. I have 1 month until this match." I said shaking my head.

"I really wish Richard didn't force you into that match." she said and I shrugged.

"Oh well." I simply said. Then we heard the front door open.

"Hey guys!" Trish and Dez said at the same time.

"Bout time you guys got here." Ally said and Dez rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault Trish takes forever to get ready." Dez said and Trish gave him a mean look.

"I was just kidding babe." Dez said and Trish laughed.

"That's what I thought." she said.

"Well, we have something to tell you guys." I said and they looked at me.

"What?" they both said.

"Well, my match is in a month. Annnnnnnd..." I said putting my arm around Ally's shoulders.

"We are now a thing." I said smiling. Trish's eyes widened and started jumping up and down squealing. Dez just looked at us with a serious look.

"You used protection like I said to right?" he said and I busted out laughing. Ally blushing a dark red, embarrassed.

"DEZ!" she screamed and we were all laughing. But not Ally, no. She seemed furious and completely embarrassed that he said something like that.

I put my hand on Ally's cheek turning her face towards mine. I gave her a quick kiss. "Calm down Ally, it was a joke." I said still laughing.

"Just shut up..." she said burying her face into my chest...


	10. A Normal Day

Austin's POV

After a while of talking we decided to just go watch a movie. We let the girls pick and they choose If I stay. We were now sitting here, waiting for the time to come. I was cuddling with Ally on the couch and Trish and Dez were wrestling on the floor. It was very amusing to watch honestly.

Trish pinned Dez to the ground and smirked. "I win." she said.

Dez struggled to get out but he couldn't. "I guess so." he said and she leaned down and kissed him. They continued to kiss, bound to turn into a make out session.

"Oh god guys, go to the guest room and do that." Ally said and Trish pulled away.

She grinned. "Gladly." she said and pulled Dez up the stairs and into the guest room. Slamming the door behind them.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked and she looked up at me with an evil smirk. She climbed onto my lap, straddling me.

"What they were doing." she said and with that her lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss, but I stopped her. I pulled away and she pouted at me.

"Your room?" I asked and she nodded. She climbed off me and we walked up the stairs and into Ally's room. I shut the door and turned around. I walked up to Ally and wrapped my arms around her waist. She then followed by wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Now, where were we?" I asked smiling.

"I think right about here." she said and our lips met again. I closed my eyes and pulled her as physically close as possible. I began backing her up until she fell backwards onto the bed. She scooted back and I crawled up to her until I was now over top of her. I leaned down and continued the kiss. Every time we kissed I felt an electric shock run through my body, but the feeling I was having now it something new. I cocked my head slightly to the right and ran my tongue against her lip. She responded by opening her mouth slightly and I softly ran my tongue against hers. She was hesitant at first, but quickly did the same. She ran her hands through my hair as our tongues played games with each other. I pulled back and then moved my head down to her neck and planted kisses all over. I sucked on her neck and before I could do anything else Trish and Dez walked in on us. I jumped off of Ally and her eyes widened, her face turning a dark red.

"Damn guys, that was some serious kissing right there." Trish said laughing along with Dez. Ally covered her face with her hands and I looked awkwardly around the room.

"Don't act like you weren't doing the same." I said and Dez chuckled.

"Just a little." he said and Trish smacked his arm playfully.

"This kid knows what he's doing, and from the looks of it so does Austin. I swear I heard Ally moan when I walked in here." Trish said and it was our turn to blush.

"TRISH!" Ally yelled and pulled a pillow to cover her face now. We all were dieing of laughter upon realizing what Trish said about Ally.

"Not funny." Ally whimpered from beneath the pillow. I smiled and yanked the pillow off her and tossed it aside.

"Aust-!" she started but was cut off when I planted yet another kiss on her lips.

I pulled back and then looked at Trish and Dez. "So what did you want?" I asked.

"It's time to head out for the movie." Dez said and Trish nodded. I scooted across the bed and then stood up.

"Do we have time to go back and change clothes?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but I got you covered. I brought clothes for you." he said.

"Thanks, where are they?" I asked him another question.

"I left my bag downstairs by the door when I came in. It's in there." he said and I nodded.

"I'll be back." I said before exiting the room. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I spotted Dez's bag and pulled my clothes out. I walked to the bathroom to change. He packed a tight red shirt and slim fit blue jeans. I pulled them on quickly and then yelled for them.

"Come one guys, it's time to go!" I yelled for them and they came running down the stairs. I opened the door and headed for the truck. I got in and started it, waiting for them. Ally closed and locked the door before running over and climbing in.

"This movie is gunna suck." Dez said and the girls looked at him.

I chuckled. "Probably."

The girls ranted on and on about how good the movie was actually going to be and what not. A whole 20 minute drive of them going on and on about it. When we parked the car me and Dez jumped out of the car and ran away from the two girls. We entered the theater and bought 4 tickets.

"They literally drove me insane." Dez said and I nodded.

"Tell me about it. They made me unexcited to see this movie, more than I already was." I said and Dez laughed.

"Yeah, same here." he said and the girls walked up to us finally.

"Gee, thanks for leaving us guys." Ally thanked us sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." I said and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, I'm super excited!" Trish said and Ally agreed.

"We know." me and Dez said at the same time. We then walked into the theater and took our seats as the movie began.

Ally's POV

After the movie

I bawled my eyes out over that movie! It was so sad. We were now driving home and I forced Austin to sit in the back with me while Dez drove. I cried on him for a while but I was fine now. I was snuggled up against him and we sat there singing any song that came onto the radio. His voice is still amazing, and I wish he'd start singing again. But anyway, we pulled into the driveway of my house and then walked inside.

"I'm hungry." Austin said and we all agreed. We made a bunch of Mac and Cheese. As we ate, Austin's phone went off. He answered it and walked out of the room. Me, Dez, and Trish talked.

"So, after we are done with this. Me and Dez are going to the guest room, and I'd suggest you don't walk in." Trish said and me and Dez looked at her.

"We are?" Dez asked and she nodded. He just shrugged and kept eating.

"You aren't hinting that you are going to do things on my guest bed. Are you?" I asked and she smirked at me and I put up my hand to stop her from talking.

"Yanno what? I don't wanna know, do what you want. Just change the sheets after and burn them." I said and we all laughed. Austin came in and looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sat down. He slumped forward, propped his elbows onto the table, and rested his head in his hands.

"Lance." he said. You could tell he wasn't to happy at the moment.

"What about him." I asked and he looked at me.

"Richard demanded that the fight be sooner, and he scheduled it for next week." he said and stood up. "Shouldn't of even accepted this." and with that he walked away and up the stairs. I got up and followed him. When I reached my room I opened the door and Austin was on my bed. He was on his back with his eyes closed. I walked over and then crawled over to him. I climbed onto his lap and he opened his eyes. I straddled him for the second time and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

He sighed. "I really don't want to go through with this." he said.

"I know, can't you cancel it or back out?" I asked and he just chuckled.

"Me back out? That's not going to happen." he said and I smiled at him.

"Well, when that week comes. We are going to be there supporting you, and I want you to kick his ass for me. Understand?" I said.

"Will do babe." he said before pulling me down into another kiss. I smiled into it as it started to heat up. He lifted me off his lap and rolled over, putting me on my back. He pulled away and kissed my neck like before. Continuing where we left of. I stifled back a moan as he kissed, sucked, and licked my neck. He moved up and nibbled on my ear before bringing his lips back to mine. He planted his lips on mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth once again. We continued on for who knows how long. But I enjoyed every second of it.

**I'm not exactly the best at kissing scenes. But anyway, should I just skip ahead to the day of the fight or what? I don't know. xD**


	11. It's Time

Austin's POV

Time flew by, and before we knew it the week passed. We were now only one day away from my match with Richard. The past few days were not very interesting. We went out to eat a few times but other than that. We just stayed home and had some fun. Lance drove here 2 days ago and since then he's been working my ass off. He was doing his best to prepare me for this fight in such little time. I finally finished going over some things with Lance. I then drove to Dez's house to change out of my sweaty clothes and shower. I got a quick shower and brushed my teeth before throwing on a white Nike shirt that said "Every Damn Day" in orange and put on black Nike sweatpants. I combed my hair and drove to Ally's. They were all there waiting for me to come back. I pulled into her driveway and walked inside. I could just walk inside and no one would say a thing. Even her dad was used to it, well. Whenever he was there that is. I walked into the house and up the stairs. I made my way to Ally's room, pushing open the door. Ally was on her bed writing in her book. Dez and Trish cuddling on the ground watching some movie. They heard me come in and looked at me.

"Bout time you got back." Trish said and I sat down on Ally's bed.

"Sorry, Lance has been working my ass off for tomorrow." I said and sighed. I leaned back against the bed's headboard. Ally crawled over and laid her head in my lap.

"I can't believe how fast this week went by." she said and I nodded.

"I know." I said sighing.

"I don't know how to feel about tomorrow." Dez said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked over the couch at me.

"I'm excited that I get to see you box and all, but then again. I know you don't want to go through with it, and I feel bad that you were forced too." he said and I shrugged.

"There's nothing we can do now. It's to late to stop it, we just gotta go with it." I said and he returned his attention back to the screen.

"Just kick his ass." Trish said and I chuckled.

"I'll try." I said and looked at Ally. She was still writing in her book. I smiled and took it from her.

"Austin! Give me it back!" she yelled and sat up. She reached for the book but I kept it from her reach.

"Nope." I said laughing and she gave me her puppy dog face.

"Pleaseeeeeee?" she begged and scooted over to me.

"You're lucky your so damn adorable." I said before giving her book back.

"Thank you baby." she said smiling.

"Just shut up and come here." I said and put my hands on each of her checks. I pulled her face to mine and our lips connected. I pulled back and put my forehead on hers. We were both smiling and she gave me another quick kiss before snuggling up against my side. We watched the movie Dez and Trish had on for about an hour. By then I could barely keep my eyes open. Lance wore me out and I wanted to sleep. I struggled to keep them open. I let out a yawn and Ally looked at me.

"Does Austin want to sleep?" Ally asked and I nodded.

"Yes please." I said. Ally got up and turned off the lights before making her way back to the bed. She had he back turned to me for a moment and I scooted over and wrapped my arm around her. I pulled her back against my chest and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good night Ally." I said softly.

"Good night Austin." she replied and it was quiet for a moment.

"...I love you." I said and she was silent for a few seconds.

"I love you too." she said and I smiled. I leaned up and planted a kiss on her cheek before laying my head back down. Letting sleep take over.

8 hours later

I was asleep until I heard a phone ding. My eyes slowly opened and I still had my arm around Ally. She must not of heard it, she was still asleep. I slowly lifted myself up and looked at the stand beside her bed. I reached over Ally slowly trying not to wake her up. I grabbed my phone and pulled it to my face. I turned it on and was almost blinded by the bright light. I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them. I pulled up my messages and it was from Lance.

_From Lance:_

_Get up man, we have 2 hours until we have to leave for this fight._

_From Austin:_

_Alright, I'll be ready. See you then._

_From Lance:_

_Yeah, see ya._

I put my phone down on the bed and laid there for a few more minutes. I finally decided to wake up Ally and start to get ready. I softly shook her.

"Hey babe, it's time to get up." I cooed and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." I said and she smiled back. She leaned up and kissed me before replying.

"Good morning." she said and Dez walked in.

"Good, you guys are up." he said and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, we just woke up." I said.

"Me and Trish been up for an hour now. You guys take forever to get up." he said and chuckled.

"I was tired as hell last night, you can blame Lance for that." I replied and got off the bed. I stretched and Ally did the same.

"I know, we cooked breakfast so come on." he said and we followed him out of the room. We made our way to the kitchen and ate the pancakes they made. We all talked about the fight when we heard a knock on Ally's door. I walked over and opened it, revealing Lance. I let him in and we walked back to the kitchen. Lance is a small guy, just a bit bigger than Ally. He had black hair almost like Dez's and green eyes. He was tan and pretty skinny as well. He's an alright guy, can get annoying sometimes but still. Ally, Trish, and Dez waved at him and he waved back.

"So, you ready for this Austin?" he asked texting away on his phone. He rarely looks up from it.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and walked back over to the table. I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink to wash it.

"Well, I wanna go as soon as possible. I wanna see this other fight that comes before yours." he said and I looked at him.

"Why, who's fighting?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Who else would I ever wanna see fight dude? Obviously Aaron Taylor." he said.

"Oh, I didn't know he was going to be there." I said. Aaron Taylor is the best boxer of our age. He is currently 27-0 and the champ. Every match he is in he dominates. It's amusing to watch to say the least.

"Yeah, so get ready quick and let's go." Lance said and I walked away to go up stairs. I took a shower and wore the same shirt I had on. I then put on black and white Everlast boxing trunks and slipped my sweatpants over them. I combed my hair while walking down the steps and then walked into the living room. Everyone was waiting for me and we all left to head for the arena. We drove for a good hour until we finally reached it. We walked in and made our way to a little room where I would be getting ready. I went over some things with Lance and took off my shirt and sweatpants. I put on matching boxing shoes and Lance handed me my gloves. There was a little tv in the room and we were now watching Aaron's fight.

We didn't see the beginning of the match. So, right now the first round was halfway over and Aaron was toying with his opponent. He wasn't striking, he was just letting the guy swing punch after punch at him. Aaron dodged them with ease. He was almost untouchable. I knew what he was doing, it was obvious. He was tiring the guy out. Which was working as his punches were getting slower and didn't have as much force behind them. A moment later Aaron finally had the perfect moment. They guy swung at him with a slow left hook and Aaron swayed away from the strike and threw one of his own. A quick but powerful jab that landed right on the others nose. They guy didn't know what hit him, and before he knew it Aaron slammed his glove into his stomach. The guy tried again to hit Aaron but he ducked it and hit him with a left hook on the cheek. Aaron continued his assault and backed his opponent into a corner. He slammed hit after hit into his stomach and powerful strikes to his face. He swung back and that was a huge mistake. As he did, he left himself completely unguarded as Aaron pulled his arm back. He swung it forward and it landed on the guys left eye. He dropped to the mat with a thud and the ref started the count.

"7, 8, 9, 10! It's over!" and with that Aaron won the fight. Now 28-0.

"Man, I'd hate to get in the ring with him." Lance said stunned at the performance.

"Got that right." I said. A guy peeked into our room.

"You have 10 minutes until your fight Moon." he said and left.

Well, it's now or never...


	12. The Beginning

I was moments away from stepping into the ring with Richard. As much as I didn't want to, I had to. He wouldn't of stopped until I stepped into the ring with him again. So it's now or never. It's time to get this over with.

Before we could head out Ally pulled me into a kiss. "Good luck Austin, we all know you can do it." she said and everyone agreed.

"You did it once, you can do it again. Now let's go and shut Richards cocky ass up!" Lance shouted and we left the little room. We walked down a long hallway and stopped in front of some double doors. I took a deep breath and pushed through. I was met with hundreds of screaming people. The publicity of this match was insane, but I wouldn't expect anything less. I calmly walked down to the ring with Ally, Dez, Trish, and Lance. We stopped in front of it, and I turned my attention to Richard. He was making his way to the ring on the other side, fans also going crazy for him. He stopped on the other side and gave me a death glare, which I gladly returned. We both got into the ring and stood at opposite corners. The announcer started talking but I didn't listen to a word he said. I kept my eyes on Richard and he did the same.

"In the right corner stands the 19-2 boxer from Atlanta, Georgia. Introducing Richardddd Robinson!" he yelled and the place cheered him on.

"And in the left corner stands the undefeated boxer, at 17-0. He is also from Atlanta, Georgia. Introducing Austinnnnn Moon!" he called out and pointed at me. The place exploded, cheering me on as well. I couldn't help but smile when my eyes landed on Ally and the others. They were jumping up and down cheering me on, it was a great feeling knowing they were here to support me. I turned my attention back to the announcer and me and Richard walked to the middle of the ring. The referee told us the rules and me and Richard tapped gloves. We backed up into our corners and Lance talked to me. I put my mouthpiece in, and after a long wait. It was time.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Richard. He nodded and the ref looked at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and I nodded.

He clapped his hands together. "Fight!" he yelled and everything was in motion. We both moved closer, and every feeling of unease or nervousness I felt were gone. We danced around for a few seconds until he swung. He swung at me with a left hook and everything felt like slow motion. I ducked it and he threw a jab and I blocked it. I then threw my own jab which he avoided. He was right, he has gotten faster. It was harder to dodge his hits and when I threw my own he was quicker to avoid it. I swung at his gut and connected and then followed with a hook to his left cheek. He threw an uppercut and hit me on the bottom of my chin. Richard swung at my gut and I blocked it, but he quickly jabbed me in the nose. I backed up a bit and he came closer.

I threw a quick jab which he blocked and then slammed my fist into his eye. I swung again and again, hitting him on the nose and then chin. He looked amused and he wasn't phased by the strikes. He then threw 3 quick jabs and I blocked 2 of them, the other striking my cheek. After that, he went to town. He kept on swinging and I tried my best to block. He landed hit after hit on my stomach. It was getting harder to block both my face and gut. Every time I tried and block my gut he'd throw a quick hit, landing on my face.

He had a lot of power behind his hits, more than he did last time. With every hit, it was doing more and more damage to my body. I tried to take the offensive but when I threw a hook, he ducked it and slammed a hit on my nose. I stumbled sideways and I lost focus on him. When my eyes landed on him, his glove replaced my sight. Hitting my right between the eyes. I saw a quick flash of white and he hit me on the gut. I was losing it, and this was getting bad. I backed into a corner and he kept on hitting me.

I started to get angry at this. I dodged a hit and landed my own, hitting him on the mouth. Then I landed another on his cheek and a quick jab to the nose. He covered his face and I hit him in the stomach twice. I was slowly fighting my way out of the corner. The crowd was going wild, especially with what happened next. I didn't see it coming, I lost my focus and Richard noticed it. He took advantage of it and hit me square on the jaw. I saw yet another flash of white and almost fell. But I stood my ground as Richard hit me one more time on the stomach. The bell rung, signaling the end of the first round.

I walked back to my corner and sat down on the stool they slid in the ring. Lance and some others came in the ring.

He looked me in the eyes. "Alright, alright. Not the best round you ever had but you still did good. You can't lose focus like that man, that leaves you open for an easy shot." he said and I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of water and spit the rest out.

"I know, I don't know what happened." I replied, breathing hard. A guy was cooling me off with an ice pack. He pulled it off and wiped my cheek with a rag. He pulled it back, revealing blood stains on it. Shit, a hit must of reopened the cut that was there. I looked around and found Ally and the others. They were staring at me, they looked worried and scared. Dez gave me a thumbs up, but even he had a look of doubt on his face. I leaned my head back and tried to relax my body. That was until a guy approached the side where I was.

"What is up with you Moon? I thought you were better than this." the voice said and I turned to see what I did not expect. It was Aaron Taylor.

"You can't seriously be struggling with a sorry excuse for a boxer like Richard." he said and shook his head.

"Oh, my bad. I'm sorry I'm not the best boxer like you are. And that everything doesn't come easy to me." I said sarcastically.

He didn't look amused. "You are losing your focus man, whatever is going on through that head of yours. I suggest you set it aside and focus on the task at hand. We all saw what happened when you let your guard down. You got rocked." he said and I put my head down.

"Yeah, I noticed that. I was the one taking the hit after all." I retorted.

"Listen, Richard gets angry easily. I know because when I boxed him, I toyed with him. I embarrassed him in front of everyone and he got reckless. That lead to him getting his second lose. Remember that and end this. This is getting sad to watch." he said and I was confused.

"What do you mean by reme-" I was cut off when it was time to fight again.

The 2nd round started and my thoughts were on what Aaron said. I pushed it aside as he swung at me. I blocked it and he immediately started backing me into the corner again. He had me leaning against the corner as he swung at me. I blocked most of it, but he still got me. He was so close to me now to the point where I could barely get my arms up. I hit him a few times, but not with as much force that I wanted. I pushed him back and landed a hit on his nose. He was quick and responded, he used his right hand to uppercut me in the stomach. Then his left to do the same to my chin. It was a huge hit, and I knew this was bad. My vision got kind of blurry, and before I could get my hands up fast enough. He threw 2 huge hooks. His right hand landing on my left cheek. His left hand landing on my right with 2 huge smacks. The crowd gasped as it happened, and with one more attempt. He pulled his right arm back and swung it forward. I was in a lot of pain and I was exhausted by the damage he did to me. I couldn't block it in time and his glove slammed into my jaw. Another huge smack rung out through the arena.

I felt myself falling, my vision blurry. The sounds fading, and the only thing I felt was my body hitting the mat...


	13. It's Over

Austin's POV

"1,2,3..." I heard someone someone counting. I opened up my eyes and realized I was on the mat.

"4,5,6..." I looked now and realized it was the ref. I was knocked to the ground after a few huge hits from Richard. But I wasn't done, not yet. This is far from over.

"7,8...!" he said and I pulled myself up slowly. I was now on my feet and the crowd cheered. I turned my gaze to Richard and he had a smirk on his face. The match resumed and I squared up with him once again. I was worried, he could actually beat me. And everyone knew it. I was backing up a bit as he came closer. I then heard something.

"Come on Austin! Kick his ass! You can do it! I love you!" someone screamed. My head snapped towards the voice and my eyes landed on Ally for a moment. There was no doubt in my mind that it was her. My eyes landed on Richard again. A new feeling of determination washed over me. I was ready to end this, that's all I needed to hear.

He came at me and threw a right hook, I ducked it and then blocked an uppercut. I then lunged forward, slamming my fist into Richard's right eye. I then hooked him in the jaw with a powerful strike. I slammed my glove into his stomach and he swung at me again. I swayed away from it and put my hands up. I blocked 2 of his hits, a right hook. Followed by a quick jab with his left hand. I was furious at what had happened, and now it was my turn. I jabbed at him and he leaned to the right, avoiding it. Which I then struck him with a big body shot. He bent over just a little and I threw an uppercut with my right hand. I put a lot of power into it and connected under his chin. He backed up a bit and I landed a left hook on his right cheek. This cut him right under his eye.

We took turns exchanging hits. He landed a hit on my chin and then struck my in the left eye. I responded with a fast, brutal hit of my own. Landing square on his jaw, he stumbled. He was rocked, just like I had been. He realized it and put his hands up to defend himself. I slammed 2 powerful hits into his gut, and left an opening to his face. I threw a quick but strong jab through the small opening, connecting right between his eyes. He stumbled back, his guard down now. I hooked him in the jaw and then threw a huge uppercut. Which had him falling backwards onto the mat.

I backed up into my corner as the ref started to count. I knew he wasn't staying down from just that. I looked at Ally and the others, they were going crazy. I smiled and turned back to the ref. At the count of 6, he was up again. He looked angry and slowly made his way over to me. Before he can do anything, the bell rung again. I walked back to my corner and sat on the stool once again. Lance talked to me and the others did what they had done before.

"You see how he was getting angry? I guarantee you that if the round continued on. He'd start swinging at you like crazy, desperate to land a hit and win." a familiar voice said, it was Aaron.

"And how do you know that?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You're talking to the best boxer of our age here. I know much more than you do. Every person I boxed that got angry like he just did came at me swinging like crazy. Every single time they did that, it was a huge mistake." he said and I just nodded.

"Remember that Austin." he said before the round started.

We met in the center of the ring. He still looked angry, but calmed down a bit. I thought about what Aaron said. I'm going to use it and put this fight to an end. I let my guard down a little, and Richard tried to hit me. I dodged it and he kept on swinging at me. All I did was dodge and block, not throwing a hit at all. I kept on backing up and moving away from Richard. You could tell by the look on his face that he was getting annoyed. I started to play with him. I stuck my face out and tapped my check. He swung at me and I leaned back. I kept on playing with him and he was angry. He got as close as he could and swung hit after hit. I blocked and dodged them, backing up into a corner. I leaned back against the corner and waited for his strike.

He swung at me and I blocked it. I decided this was a good chance to swing finally. With a powerful hook, I landed it on his jaw. He was stunned and jumped backwards. I then slowly moved towards him and tried to dodge most of his hits. He landed some on me, but none of them were enough to do much damage. He swung at me with a hook which I ducked under and with a powerful blow. I landed a hit on his gut. Then with another strong punch, I landed a jab on his nose. It started to pour blood, and I landed a forceful hit square on his mouth. Which also started to bleed. I knew this was it, the end for him. He was pissed and tired. He couldn't land a hit on me no matter how hard he tried. He was backing up now as I came closer. He put all the power he had left into one last hit, which I blocked with ease. I smirked, and swung my own. A hook to the cheek, and he crumbled to the ground once again. I went back to my corner and Lance was flipping out along with everyone else. I turned and looked at Richard.

"8,9,10!" The ref counted and ended the match. It was over, I won. The crowd exploded and Lance ran in and hugged me. Along with the other helpers. The announcer declared me as the winner, and I tapped gloves with Richard again.

"Good match man." I said and he shook his head.

"Fuck you Austin." he said and I laughed.

I exited the ring and went back to the room I got ready in. Ally ran up to me and embraced me. I pulled her into a long kiss. We pulled away and I gave Trish and Dez a hug.

"You did it man! I was worried when you went down, I thought it was over for you!" Dez said and I chuckled.

"I wasn't going down so easily." I replied. I got ready to leave, pulling on my shirt and sweatpants again. As I was tying my Nikes, someone behind me said something.

"See, I told you. Now how bout fighting me?" it said. I knew who it was and I turned around.

"Yeah, you were right. But no, I think I'm done boxing for the rest of the summer." I said to Aaron.

"I wouldn't expect you too, I'd pick spending time with the friends over boxing any day." Aaron said and I agreed.

I pulled Ally to me and wrapped my arms around her. "That's exactly what I plan to do." I said and he nodded.

"See ya Austin, nice fight today. I'll be expecting to see you in the ring someday." he said and turned around to leave.

"Thanks, but not anytime soon." I said and he left.

"Now, how bout we go home and relax. Alright?" I said and we all left.

Today was a great day, and it was only going to get better now that I can relax with my friends and Ally. I was looking forward to it. Life couldn't get any better than this.


	14. Let's Celebrate

Austin's POV

When we got home, we celebrated. Dez's family went out of town to visit some relatives so we had the house to ourselves. We were blasting music throughout the house, dancing around, wrestling, playing tag, just having a good time. We were now in Dez's room. I was wrestling with Ally and Dez and Trish were making out. Lance left after the fight.

Dez pulled away from Trish. "Oh hey Austin, I have something to show you." he said and stood up.

I had Ally pinned to the ground and I was kissing her neck. I stopped to look at Dez. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Follow me and I'll show you." he said and I stood up now.

"Alright, let's go." I said and followed him out of the room and down the steps. He lead me to a door and through it was the basement. We made our way down the stairs into the basement. He lead me to a cabinet, which seemed untouched for a long time.

"Alright, take a look at this!" he said and pulled the cabinet open. My eyes landed on bottles and bottles of liquor.

"Uh, Dez. When did you get all this?" I asked and he responded.

"A little before you got here. I wanted to celebrate your return but my family delayed the visit. So I couldn't show you yet." he said and I smirked.

"Tonight should be fun." I said and he nodded.

"Think you can get Ally to drink?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I think I can convince her, but I won't force her if she doesn't want too." I said, then thought of something.

"Wait, since when did you drink?" I asked him.

"A few times with Trish. One day when her parents weren't there we stumbled upon some liquor and decided to try it. It kinda stuck and whenever we were alone there we'd drink some. Made things more fun." he said and I nodded.

"Well, grab those and let's go!" I said and helped him grab a few bottles. We made our way back to his room. When we entered the room, the girls looked at us. Ally looked confused, but Trish smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Wow, were did you guys get that?" Trish asked.

"Turns out Dez had a secret stash." I said and chuckled.

"Oh, why haven't you told us before." Trish asked turning to look at Dez.

"I was but I had to wait for my family to leave for the visit." he replied. Ally was being quiet. I walked over and sat beside her on the bed.

"So Ally, are you going to drink with us?" I whispered in her ear while Dez and Trish talked.

"I don't think so Austin.." she whispered back.

"Come on Ally, it'll be fun." I said and she thought for a moment.

"Alright, but only this once." she replied.

"Good, it'll be fun. And I'll take care of you. I'll show you how fun this can be. I promise." I reassured her because I could tell she was nervous.

"Okay.." she said and we all walked down to the kitchen. We looked around and found shot glasses. I was surprised, Dez's parents drink? I didn't know that, but lucky us. Me and Dez put 4 on the table, one for each of us. Me and Dez decided on Vodka and filled each of them. We all picked one up.

"On the count of three we all drink at the same time." I said and used my free hand to hold Ally's.

"1..." I began.

"2..." Dez joined in.

"3!" we said and drank the Vodka. Since I used to drink, it went down without a problem. Dez and Trish made a little face but they were fine. Ally on the other hand, she looked like she wanted to spit it out. But she forced it down and I smiled.

"How was it?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Terrible." she answered and smiled at me. "But not enough to make me stop." she said.

After a few more shots she got them to go down with ease. We made our way to the living room and we were laughing. Ally stumbled a bit and I made sure she wouldn't fall. She has never drank before so it didn't take much for her to get buzzed. I guided her to the couch and we sat down. We all continued to take more shots. Ally spilled alcohol on her shirt and she was laughing. What she did next surprised me. She took off her shirt and sat there in her bra. I was going to do something, but decided against it. This could lead to more fun in the future as Ally climbed onto my lap. She straddled me and smiled.

"Does Austin like what he sees?" she asked slightly slurring her words.

"Yes, he does." I said and returned her smile. She was drunk, it was obvious. I wasn't drunk, but I was getting there.

She leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Would he like to see more?" she asked and my eyes widened a bit. It took everything in me to not take her to the guest room and have some fun. We were drunk, or at least she was, and I didn't want it to happen this way.

"As much as I'd love to babe, I don't want to do it just yet. I want this to happen when we are completely sober." I said and she started kissing and sucking my neck. After a while she pulled away.

"So tomorrow when we are sober, can we continue?" she asked.

"If you want to, I guess." I answered and she looked at me. She leaned in and placed her lips on mine. I slid my tongue into her mouth and met hers. We played games with each others and continued on for a while. She pulled away finally and put her forehead against mine.

"I'm tired, can you carry me?" she asked and I picked her up off my lap. I carried her up the stairs and to the guest room. I laid her down on the bed and she covered up. I kissed her on the forehead and went to leave.

"Stay with me.." she whispered. I turned around and smiled. I turned off the lights and crawled under the covers with her. I pulled her against me and we both had no problems falling asleep.

Ally's POV

I woke up and my head was pounding. I buried my head into Austin's chest and he stirred. I looked up and his eyes slowly opened. He looked down at me and smiled. I love seeing him every morning.

"Good morning my princess." he said and I blushed. This was the first time he called me that, and I already love it.

"Good morning my prince." I replied and got another smile out of him. I crawled my way up to his lips and kissed him. I only planned on a little kiss, but it turned into more as it heated up quickly. His tongue ran along my lip, asking for permission to enter. I cocked my head slightly and granted him access. We went on for a while until he pulled back and kissed, licked, and sucked on my neck. I let out a small moan, and then I felt his hands slide under my shirt just a little. I gasped slightly and he leaned up and looked me in my eyes.

"May I?" he asked.

"You may." I said and smiled. Yes, I very much remembered what I said last night. Do I want to continue? Of course I wanted too! With that, he pulled my shirt over my head. Exposing my bra to him. I tugged on his shirt.

"Your turn." I said and he leaned up to pull off his shirt. Revealing his well defined body. He then continued his actions on my neck once again. He slowly started moving south, and I was getting anxious. I wanted this very badly, and thank god it's finally happening. He tugged on my jeans and I smiled. This was going to be fun.

**Soooo, sorry I didn't post sooner. I don't have access to the laptop much, and I have other things to worry about. But hopefully I'll get another chapter up sooner. But I can't promise anything. But when the weekend comes, I'll definitely have a chapter posted then. And sorry, but I don't intend on writing a sex scene. You'll have to think of what they did on your own. See ya! xD**


	15. Day At The Fair

Austin's POV

Me, Ally, Trish, and Dez sat in the living room watching tv.

"So, what did you guys do this morning?" Trish asked me and Ally. She looked at us with an amused look on her face.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked and she chuckled.

"You know what I mean. My poor eyes had to witness that yanno. You could of at least locked the door." She said and laughed. Ally blushed, but she was used to these comments by now. So she didn't hide her face. Me and Dez laughed along with her.

"What do you guys want to do anyway?" Dez asked flipping through the tv channels.

"Well, the fair is opening tonight. We can go there." She answered and we all agreed. It was better than nothing.

"I'm gunna go get a shower and what not." I said and got up from the couch. I walked up the stairs, grabbed a towel, and headed for the bathroom. I took an extra long shower this time. I relaxed as the warm water washed over my body. I started to think about how this summer was going so far. Since I got here, I sang again for the first time in a year, I saved Ally from being raped, I poured my heart out to her and got my best friend back, I accepted to box Richard once again, I then got Ally back as my girlfriend, I got my ass kicked for a while, but then I eventually beat Richard once again, and now I have lost my virginity to the girl I love. I think this summer is going fine so far.

I finished up my shower and got out. I dried myself off and went to get changed. I pulled on a blue shirt with long black sleeves and stripes, blue jeans, and my nikes. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made a pepperoni roll and got a bottle of water. After the roll was done, I put it on a plate and walked out into the living room. I sat down on the couch next to Ally and ate my roll while watching tv. As Dez was flipping through the channels, he stopped when I appeared on the screen. They were doing a report on my match with Richard. Also talking out my undefeated record. After a while, Aaron Taylor came out and talked to the reporter.

"So, in the match we saw you walk over to Austin Moon. Can you tell us what you said to him?" She asked Aaron.

"I told him how to get that match over with. It was sad to watch a guy like Richard beating Austin. But Austin came through in the end, which I expected." Aaron replied.

"Some say Austin could beat you or at least come close. How do you feel about that?" The reporter questioned.

"If I were to go up against Austin, I think it would be a pretty good match. I think he's the best boxer other than me, and if we went head to head. Who knows what will happen, and someday. I hope it does. I would love to meet him in the ring, we are the 2 best boxers of our age. It would be nice to see who would win." He said and the reporter kept on asking him more and more questions.

That was until Dez told us we should head for the fair now. We got into my truck and drove off towards the fair. It was about an hour long drive until we finally got there. We paid for our tickets in and made our way through the entrance. We looked out upon the many rides and concession stands. It was a pretty big fair, and we didn't know what to go on first.

Something caught my eye, and it was a ride where it took you very high into the air and dropped down really fast. I smirked and looked at Ally.

"Hey, how bout that one?" I said and pointed towards it. She looked over and watched it take people high into the air. It dropped and the people were screaming. As it reached the end, Ally's eyes went wide. She frantically shook her head no and I grabbed her hand.

"Come on Ally, let's try it!" I said and she tried to pull her hand from mine.

"No Austin, I really hate heights!" She said and kept trying to free herself.

"So? You got over your stage freight right? Well now I'm going to help you get over this." I said and she still looked unsure.

"Yeah but this is something I refuse to do." She told me and I sighed.

"Just keep your eyes on mine and you'll be just fine." I said and started to drag her to the ride. She tried to stop me but she obviously can't. We got onto the ride when it was our turn and sat next to each other. She started to get really nervous as the ride started to go up.

"I can't do this Austin, oh my god. Austin, please. I'm freaking out." She was saying and she started to panic.

"Ally, look at me and calm down. It's going to be fine and it'll be over before you know it." I said and she took a deep breath and looked at me. I started to get lost into her brown eyes again and forgot about the ride. She calmed down a bit and seemed to do the same. Then finally the drop came, and we started going down fast. But she never took her eyes off mine, they widened a bit but that was all. In a few short seconds the ride came to a stop. We climbed off the and she hugged me.

"I actually did it!" She yelled and I hugged back.

"See, I knew you could." I said and she smiled.

"Only because of you." She said and we walked away to find what to do next.

A few hours passed and it was getting late. We decided to go on the ferris wheel last. We climbed on and it started to go up. I pulled Ally close so she wouldn't be as afraid of being so high up. She relaxed into my shoulder and leaned her head on it. We finally reached the top when it stopped. Ally looked out over the edge and smiled. You could see so far from up here, and it was a beautiful sight.

"Wow, the view from up here is beautiful." Ally said and I nodded.

"It really is." I responded. I turned her to face me. "But you are even more beautiful."

"Well aren't you just sweet." She said and giggled. She put her forehead against mine and we stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I try to be." I said before closing the gap. The kiss lasted for only a short while, but it felt like forever. I think this might have been the best one yet.

Ally's POV

I pulled away and flashed a smile at Austin before looking back over the edge. The view from here was absolutely stunning, and it sucked when the ride started to move again. I wouldn't mind see this view everyday. As we reached the end we got out and went to find Trish and Dez. We found them by a concession stand and decided to get some food before we left. I ordered a burger with extra pickles, some fries, and a Pepsi. We sat and talked, enjoying the time we are spending together.

Austin's phone rang. It was too noisy here so he walked away to answer it. After a while, Austin came running back to us. A worried expression on his face. Tears threatening to pour from his eyes. This couldn't be good. Not at all.


	16. Bad News And A Beat Down

Austin's POV

Me, Ally, Dez, and Trish sat at the picnic table. Eating our food, talking, laughing, just having fun. I then got a call and pulled my phone from my pocket. I looked at the screen and smiled at the screen. It was my mom calling me. That was when it hit me. I promised to call her everyday, but I haven't called her ONCE! I got worried and stood up from the table. It was to loud here and I quickly walked away. I found a place quiet enough and quickly answered the phone.

"Hey mom, wha-" I was cut off when my mom interrupted me.

"Austin, listen. Your father is in the hospital. He was at a meeting and was driving home when a drunk truck driver slammed into him. He was forced off the road and the car rolled. He is really hurt Austin, he's in a coma. You have to come back, please." My mom begged me. It was obvious she was crying, and tears formed in my eyes. I was shocked, I couldn't believe this was happening. No, not now. Why now!?

"Okay, I'll be there by tomorrow. I promise." I reassured her.

"Good, please hurry. Come straight to the hospital. I'll talk to you then. I love you, bye." She said.

"I will, I love you too. Bye." I replied. I ended the call and shoved my phone into my pocket. I then ran all the way back to where I left the others. I reached the table and they instantly noticed something was wrong.

"Austin, what's wrong?" Ally asked. I put my hands down on the table and took deep breaths to calm myself down. Ally grabbed my left hand and I let a few tears run down my cheeks. I looked up at her.

"My dad... he's in the hospital. He's in a fucking coma." I said and Ally gasped. She stood up and pulled me into a hug. I gladly hugged back and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back." I said and she nodded.

"You're not going alone, I'm coming with you." She said and I shook my head.

"I would love for you too Ally, but you can't. You have to get permission from your dad first." I responded and sighed.

Ally wiped a tear from my cheek before speaking. "He'll understand, I'm coming with you." She said and smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded again.

"Positive." She replied.

"We're coming too." Trish said and Dez agreed. I smiled at them.

"You guys are the best." I said and they smiled back.

"We know, now let's go. Shall we?" Dez said and we all walked to my truck. Me and Ally hand in hand. We reached my truck and climbed in. I started the truck and pulled away, driving towards the state of Georgia. If it was like last time, it would take me 9 hours to get there.

"So, how did this happen anyway?" Ally asked and I had to blink back more tears thinking about it. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"A drunk truck driver slammed into my dad's car. He was on his way home when it happened." I said and she nodded, returning her gaze back out the window. It grew silent and I didn't like it. I turned on the radio. A song by Luke Bryan was playing. Over the year I became a big fan of him, and I knew most of his songs. The song playing was called Play It Again. I only caught the end of it though.

I began to sing.

The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars

You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar

She was like, oh my God, this is my song

I've been listenin' to the radio all night long

Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is

She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance

'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand

Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss

And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again

And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again

Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again

Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again

I finished and Ally was staring at me again. She was smiling that stunning smile of hers that I fell in love with.

"Seriously wish you didn't stop singing." She said and I shrugged, a smile forming on my face.

"You never know, maybe one day I'll start singing again." I said.

"Doooooo itttttttt!" I heard Dez say and we all laughed at the tone of his voice. I love these guys, they are honestly like family to me. I wouldn't be where I am without them. Even at a terrible time like this, they still found a way to make me smile and laugh. I couldn't ask for better friends than this.

9 hours later

Just like I thought, it took 9 hours until we reached Georgia. I glanced over at Ally, she had fallen asleep a while ago. Trish and Dez fell asleep as well. I drove to the hospital where my parents were. I parked my truck and turned it off. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed for a minute. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. I was dead tired after the drive. But I obviously couldn't sleep. Not now at least. I looked over at Ally and almost didn't want to wake her up. I stared at her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. She looked so peaceful, so calm. But I know she wanted me to wake her up when we got here. And I won't deny her that. I shook her shoulders gently and her eyes fluttered open. She stretched and yawned. She looked around and realized where we were. She looked at me with a sad look. I used to hate hospitals, but I grown over my fear. I used to hate the thought of blood, needles, and what not. But I made my fair share of trips to the hospital and bled enough blood in the past year. I looked over my shoulder at Trish and Dez. I got out of my truck and opened the back door. I reached in and shook Dez a little until his eyes opened. He did the same as Ally, he yawned and stretched.

"We're here." I said and he shook Trish to wake her up. She woke up and together we walked into the hospital.

After finding out which room my parents were in, we made our way through the hospital. We eventually found the room and stopped in front of it. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to see. Ally grabbed my hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. I then pushed open the door and was met with a sight that had me tearing up within seconds. I saw my mom sitting alongside my dad. He was in a hospital bed, all cut up and shit. My mom turned around to see us standing in the doorway and gave us a weak smile. I let go of Ally's hand and walked over to her. She stood up and I pulled her into a hug. Her smile quickly faded and she cried into my shoulder. My eyes fell upon my dad, and the sight made me feel sick. I closed my eyes to block out the image, but I couldn't. I think that image will forever be burned into my mind. I let go of my mom and pulled up a chair to sit with her. Ally and the others doing the same.

"I'm glad you guys are here, I couldn't go through this alone." My mom said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course I'd come back. I had too, he's my father. And I wouldn't let you go through this alone mom." I said and she smiled.

"I know, I'm grateful to have a caring son like you." She said.

"We're here for you too." Dez said smiling and my mom looked at him and the others.

"I know, thank you guys." She replied as her eyes landed on Ally. "I see you two made up." She added.

"Yeah, we did." Ally nodded and I grabbed her hand.

"Ohhhh! I'm glad you guys worked everything out. And from the hand holding I'm guessing you moved past friends again." She said and we nodded.

"Yep, and mom. I'm sorry for not calling you everyday like I said I would. I forgot." I said and she shrugged.

"It's fine hun, by the way. Nice fight, I'm proud of you." She said and I was caught by surprise. She hasn't told me she is proud of me in a long time.

"Thanks." I said. We talked for a little while and I decided to go get some fresh air.

"I'm going to go take a walk, I'll be back." I said and stood up. I waved at them before exiting the room and making my way out of the hospital. I walked down the all too familiar sidewalk of Atlanta, Georgia. My eyes drifted back and forth from place to place. I got to admit, I kind of missed this place. I stopped once I reached a music store I used to hang out at before leaving for Miami. It was kind of like a Sonic Boom, but a little smaller. As I looked through the glass window at the instruments, I got lost in thought. I used to work at this place, that was until I got into a heated argument with the manager. He thought I was stealing money from the store, but it wasn't me. He eventually fired me and I could care less. That was when my drinking habit really took off. This store was one of the things keeping my mind off of Ally and the fight. Without that, I needed something to resort to. So I resorted to drinking. It was a big mistake and probably the worse decision of my life. Other than what I said to Ally of course.

As I was lost in thought, I didn't hear the people come up behind me. That was until I heard them speak.

"Austin Monica Moon, is it really you?" I heard a familiar voice say. I sighed, and turned around. I face 3 people from my school. All of them not being too fond of me when I kicked each of their asses. Remember when I said I got into a fight at the end of the year before summer? Yeah, there stood the kid I fought. He had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and always wore a cold look on his face. His name is Jace, and the 2 beside him were Kevin and Luke. Kevin has blonde buzz cut hair and had blue eyes. Luke had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kevin was a little on the chubby side and was the shortest guy here. Luke was kind of tall, the biggest guy in height. He was decently built. While Jace was decently built as well, but not as big as me. He was my height.

"What do you want Jace?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I think we both know the answer to that. Remember what I said? I told you I'd be getting you back." Jace said as the three took a step towards me. I took a step back. I could easily kick their asses separately, but all together? Probably not. I am a boxer and I'm strong, but the odds were against me.

"Not right now Jace, I don't have time for this." I said as they came closer.

"Oh really? Well I do." Jace said and charged at me. The others did as well.

I ducked a punch from Jace and pushed him back. He stumbled backwards as Kevin swung a really slow punch which I blocked easily. I punched him on his nose as Luke grabbed my arm. I was about to swing my free arm at him but Kevin grabbed it and held it in place. His eyes teared up after I hit him on the nose, which I expected. But he still grabbed me and they held me in place. I struggled to tear my arms free, but I couldn't. I stopped when I felt a fist land on my stomach. The wind was knocked out of me as I felt yet another slam into my stomach. I looked up as Jace smirked at me.

"Come on boxer boy! Do something, oh wait. You can't!" He said and laughed. He then continued his assault on me as I desperately tried to break free. I looked around, no one to be found. If this continued, I'll land in the hospital just like my dad. He punched me on the jaw and then my left cheek. Then under my chin and then back to my stomach. I closed my eyes and looked down at the ground. I felt a hand on the bottom of my chin and Jace forced my head up. I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Is thee Austin Moon giving up already? What a shame." Jace said before punching me right on the mouth. My head snapped back and blood seeped from my mouth and lower lip. He looked at me and laughed again. I scowled, this was really pissing me off. I spit blood right into Jace's face and finally yanked my right arm free from Luke's grasp. I then threw my elbow back and landed a huge blow on his mouth. Luke stumbled back and put a hand over his mouth. Blood poured from his mouth as he placed one hand against the window of the music shop as blood poured from the hand he placed over his mouth.

Kevin loosened his grip and I turned to look at him. I used my free right arm to slam a powerful strike into his nose once again. He stumbled back as I used my now free left arm to hit him on the chin and watched as he toppled over backwards. I then was struck on the cheek by Jace and I looked back at him. I was about to hit him before Luke wrapped a arm around my throat and started to choke me while Jace pounded away at my gut. Kevin soon joined him. I slammed my elbow repeatedly into Luke's stomach and he finally let go. Kevin and Jace pushed me together as Luke pulled on the back of my shirt and I tripped and fell to the ground. I landed on my back with no cushion. As soon as my back hit the ground, all the wind was knocked out of me. And the fact that the 3 above me kicking me in my gut and on my face didn't help. Blood over crowded my mouth as I spit it out. I literally began choking on my own blood and started to get worried. I was worried for my life. If this continued, I would hate to know what would happen.

I closed my eyes as the assault continued. That was until I heard a smack and opened my eyes to see Luke hit the ground holding his face. Kevin was next, followed by Jace. My vision was blurry and I could hardly see. But it was no mistake who took down the three. The only 2 friends I made up here in Georgia, Nick and Tyler. I closed my eyes again and dozed off.

Ally's POV

Me and Austin's mom were talking about my music career. Austin still hasn't returned from his walk and I was getting worried.

It was like Dez read my mind. "I wonder what's taking Austin so long to get back." He said.

"I'm sure he just got caught up in looking around." Austin's mom said.

"Ahem." We heard a voice and turned towards the door. A guy stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He has hair like Austin's but black, with blue eyes, and was well built. He was no bigger than 5'8.

"So, I'm guessing you are all friends of Austin Moon?" He said and we nodded.

"Alright, then you better come with me." He said and I suddenly got a really bad feeling in my stomach.

"Why, what's wrong?" Austin's mom said and stood up.

"He was attacked by 3 guys my age. They did a number on him and he's in the room down the hall. I'll lead you to him." We all looked shocked and I swear my heart shattered. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Tears slipped from my eyes as we exited the room to go see Austin.


	17. I'm Alright

_Ally's POV_

We followed the guy down the hall and he lead us to Austin's room. We walked in and saw Austin in the hospital bed. My eyes widened at the sight of his motionless, damaged body. His face was all cut up and bruised, it was a terrible sight. He wasn't alone in the room. In a chair sat another guy reading a magazine. He looked up at us once we entered and set it down on the stand beside him. He stood up and was about the size of the guy who lead us here. He had blonde hair and brown eyes just like Austin.

I walked over to Austin and gently grabbed his hand. I let the tears roll down my cheeks, trying hard not to break down in front of everyone. Austin's mom hugged Trish and cried into her shoulder. Dez walked over with a sad look on his face, he was battling his emotions. Trying hard to be strong like I was, but it was obvious he was losing as tears formed in his eyes.

The black haired guy who lead us here looked at us and spoke. "So, who are you guys?" He asked and we looked at him.

"I'm Ally, his girlfriend." I said shyly before turning my gaze back to Austin.

"I'm Dez, his best friend." Dez said putting his hand up into the air.

"I'm Trish, also his best friend." Trish said as she released Austin's mom.

"I'm Mimi Moon, Austin's mother." Mimi said sadly before taking a seat and burying her face into her hands. She cried while Trish placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm Nick. I'm a friend from school." The guy apparently named Nick said. He looked towards the other guy. "Care to introduce yourself?" Nick added.

"I'm Tyler, also a friend from school." The guy named Tyler said.

"So, can you please tell me exactly what happened to my son?" Mimi asked.

"We don't exactly know what happened. We were walking around and saw this going on. But I have a good suggestion on what went down. You see, the 3 attackers were guys from our school. Jace, Kevin, and Luke. Each of them picked a fight with Austin, which he easily beat all 3. But Jace said he'd get Austin back eventually. No one believed him, but apparently he wasn't joking. I'm guessing they realized they couldn't beat Austin on their own and decided to jump him. Thank god we got there when we did." Nick said and Tyler nodded.

"Oh my... My poor baby." Mimi said and continued to cry.

I pulled a chair up beside his bed and sat down. I kissed Austin's hand and began rubbing random patterns on it with my thumb. I was shocked, I can't believe this is happening.

"So, did they say what the injuries were?" Dez joined in.

"Turns out he only has a minor concussion and I think some fractured and bruised ribs. Other than that he only has a few cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious." Nick replied and Dez nodded.

I looked at him. "Wait, how did you know we were here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"The nurse told us you guys were already here for someone else. I asked her what room and she told me. Why were you guys here already if you don't mind me asking?" Nick asked me.

"Austin's dad was in a car accident and is now in a coma." I said and he frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said and looked over at Mimi.

Austin stirred and his eyes slowly opened. I smiled as I met his gaze. He groaned and Mimi jumped up from her seat and rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Oh thank god you are awake." She said and leaned down to hug him.

"Ow! Mom, not so hard!" Austin whined and she pulled back.

"Sorry, I was just excited. You're okay." She sighed a sigh of relief.

"I know." He said and smiled at her. He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"How you feeling man?" Dez asked.

"Everything hurts, but at least I'm alright." Austin said and Dez chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet." Dez replied.

Austin looked over after Nick cleared his throat. He smiled at the 2 guys. "Nick, Tyler, thanks guys. This could of been worse if it wasn't for you 2." Austin said.

"No problem." Nick said and Tyler nodded. Nick pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone. He put his phone away and looked at us.

"We have to go, how long you going to be in Georgia?" Nick asked and Austin thought for a moment.

"I don't know, why?" Austin asked them.

"Well, we can make some plans before you head back to Miami." Nick responded and Austin nodded.

"We will, I'll see you guys soon." Austin said as Nick and Tyler went to leave.

"See ya Boxer Boy." They both said and disappeared out into the hallway.

"How long until I get out of here?" Austin asked us.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if they kept you overnight. Just to make sure you're really okay." Mimi said and Austin groaned. We laughed and he pouted.

"Not funny." He mumbled.

_Austin's POV_

_A few hours later_

They didn't keep me overnight, thank god. I was just told to take it easy for a few weeks until I heal. Me, Austin Moon, take it easy? Yeah right, we'll see how that goes. After a lot of persuasion from my mom, she convinced me she was fine on her own. And that we should go home and rest. I was still dead tired. I told Dez where to go and got into the back of my truck. Ally leaned against the car door and I laid across the back seat. I rested my head on Ally's lap and dozed off.

I was woken up when we reached my house. I sat up and yawned. All I wanted was to sleep, and I could once I got into the house. I pulled myself out of the truck and walked tiredly up to the front door. I turned the knob to find it was locked. I groaned and turned around and walked back to my truck. I opened the passengers side door and climbed in. I opened up the compartment on the dashboard and felt around for my keys. I found them and grabbed them. I made my way back to the door. I fumbled with getting the key into the keyhole but finally succeeded. I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. I walked in and did not hesitate to make my way up the stairs and to my room. I opened my bedroom door and stripped myself from my shirt. I walked past my mirror and stopped to look at myself. I had bruises covering my stomach and chest, and it kind of hurt to breath with the fractured ribs. My face was covered with cuts, scratches, and my left cheekbone was bruised. I sighed and tore off my shoes and socks. I took off my pants and replaced them with shorts and climbed into bed. I heard someone enter the room and looked to see Ally. She shut off the lights and climbed into bed with me. She turned her back towards me and I wrapped my arm around her and carefully pulled her close to me. I then quickly fell asleep.

9 hours later

I opened my eyes and the first thing I realized was that Ally wasn't there anymore. I sighed and rolled onto my back. I stared at the ceiling and heard my door open. I looked over to see Ally peek her head in. She smiled when she saw I was awake. She walked into my room with a plate and a Pepsi can. I sat up and she handed me a plate of pancakes and the Pepsi. I smiled and placed the plate and can on the stand close to my bed. I then grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her down into a kiss. She was careful not to come down too hard on me. Considering my injuries.

I pulled back and kissed her cheek before asking. "What's all this babe?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I figured I'd be a good girlfriend and make my amazing boyfriend his favorite food." She said and I chuckled.

"You are perfect, thank you." I said and she nodded. She then laid down next to me. I began eating and Ally used the remote to turn on the tv.

"So, did my mom ever come home from the hospital?" I asked Ally and she shook her head no.

"No, she stayed overnight with your dad." She replied and I nodded.

"I can't believe this all happened. I definitely did not plan on landing myself in the hospital this summer." I said and she shrugged.

"None of us did, things just happen. Nothing you can really do about it." Ally said.

"True." I replied and finished my pancakes. I sat the empty plate down on the table and rolled over. I then leaned over Ally and stared into her eyes. I smiled down at her.

I leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "What do you want to do now?" I asked and then went down and started planting kisses on her neck. So far from what I learned, she absolutely loved when I attacked her neck in kisses.

"Well, Trish and Dez went out to eat a little while ago. So we have the house to ourselves." Ally responded and moaned, I smirked.

I then instantly stopped and rolled off her. She whined in protest as I got up off the bed and stretched.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She asked me confused.

"We can continue after I get a shower." I said and walked to the door.

"Austin Monica Moon, did you just fucking tease me?" She asked and I turned to look at her.

"Just a little." I said and hurried to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stripped down. I turned on the water and once it was how I liked it, I hopped in. The water washed over me and I relaxed as the warm water rushed down my body. I was lost in thought and didn't expect it when I heard someone climb into the shower with me. My eyes widened and I turned to see a naked Ally blushing. She inched towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her chest against mine and my hands instinctively wrapped around her waist.

"Um, Ally?" I asked and she grinned.

"You're not getting away with teasing me." She said and crashed her lips into mine.

I like where this is heading.


	18. Time To Party

Austin's POV

I take that back, I didn't like where this was heading. As soon as me and Ally started, we heard a voice from down stairs. My mom just so happened to come back at this very moment, great.

"Hello, anyone here!" My mom called out and Ally jumped back, eyes wide. I put a finger up to my mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Austin, are you up there?" My mom called up the the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm in the shower!" I called back.

"Oh alright, just checking!" She called back and she didn't say anything after that.

"I'm gunna go." Ally said and pulled open the shower curtain. She turned to look at me and smirked. "We'll continue this later." She added and winked before getting out. I smiled and continued my shower alone.

I finished my shower and dried off. I brushed my teeth and exited the bathroom. I walked into my room and walked over to my dresser containing my clothes. I pulled out some grey sweatpants and didn't bother to put on a shirt. I walked over to my mirror and began combing my hair. I stopped when I heard my phone ding. I picked it up off the stand and looked at the screen. Nick messaged me for the first time in a long time.

_From Nick:_

_Hey Austin, this is still your number right?_

_From Austin:_

_Yeah, what's up?_

_From Nick:_

_Nothing much Boxer Boy, but I have a question. How would you like to go to a party tonight?_

_From Austin:_

_Depends, can I bring the others?_

_From Nick:_

_Of course, the more people the better._

_From Austin:_

_Alright, I'll be there. It's at your house right?_

_From Nick:_

_No, it's actually at Brooke's. Plus Trent is going to be there..._

_From Austin:_

_Oh god, why am I going then?_

_From Nick:_

_I know you don't like them, but you are still going. End of story._

_From Austin:_

_As long as they stay away from me, I will._

_From Nick:_

_I got you, don't worry._

_From Austin:_

_Good, when is it?_

_From Nick:_

_Starts at 8 and goes all night._

_From Austin:_

_Alright, I'll be there. See ya then._

_From Nick:_

_See ya man._

Well, that's a sudden change of plans. I was planning on just sitting around the house for today. With the injuries and all, I didn't want to do much.

_Why did I agree to this?_ I thought to myself. I swear if Brooke or Trent bother me, there will be problems. Brooke is a girl from my school that is seriously obsessed with me. She was always up my ass 24/7. She thought that since she was popular, she could get whatever or whoever she wanted. But not me, I made sure of that.

Trent, oh my fucking god. This guy, out of all the people in my school, I hated with everything in me. He was my biggest rival in that school. We hated each other with a passion, and if we were to so much as even look at each other. A argument would break out between us. We fought everyday, but mostly verbally. We only fist fought once, but I wouldn't even call it a fight. What happened was we were at lunch, he said something about my family, and NO ONE says ANYTHING about my family. I struck him while he was sitting and ripped him from his chair. He practically scratched me and I slammed him on top of the table and relentlessly beat the shit out of him. Before a teacher could stop it, I yanked him off the table and sent him flying onto the ground with force. I was suspended for a while, and even then Trent continued to try and fight with me.

I was pulled from my thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ally and I smiled.

"You alright?" She asked me concerned.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"Um, you sat there staring at yourself in the mirror for like 5 minutes now." She replied.

"Oh, I was just thinking. But anyway, we have plans for tonight." I said and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What are we doing?" She asked curious now.

"We, my dear, are going to a party tonight." I said and chuckled.

"Oh god, I hate parties." Ally said and shuddered.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Oh, but you'll love this one. I promise." I said and she giggled.

"Austin, I highly doubt it. I been to 1 party in my entire life and I couldn't stand it. I was literally there for only 5 minutes before going home." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well to bad, you're are going." I said and she pouted.

"But I don't wannaaaaa, can't we just stay here and cuddle all night?" She pleaded and I shook my head.

"We can cuddle all you want when we get back from the party, okay Princess?" I said and with the use of the word Princess, she gave in.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." I replied.

She held up her pinky and I smiled. "Pinky promise?" She added.

"This just got serious." I said and she rolled her eyes, giggling. "But yeah, I pinky promise." I said and intertwined my pinky with hers. We then kissed the back of our thumbs and we smiled at each other.

"Good, so when is this party?" She asked me. I released her pinky, then I grabbed both of her hands. We gently swung them back and forth.

"It starts at 8 and goes all night." I replied and she frowned.

"We aren't staying there all night are we?" She asked.

"Of course not." I said and she smiled again. I then surprised her when I dropped her hands and picked her up. She gasped and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Aust-" She was cut off when I crashed my lips into hers. I then carried her towards my bed and laid her down. I quickly walked over to my door and locked it before returning to Ally. I crawled over her and looked down at the gorgeous girl beneath me. I grinned and leaned down and whispered in her ear again.

"So, how bout we continue where we left off?" I said and she nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied. I stared into her eyes again before plunging my lips down onto hers.

Ally's POV

7:30 PM

Me and Austin got another shower after our, uh, _activities_. But now we were 30 minutes away from this party, which I don't really want to go too. But oh well, I guess it's better than cuddling with my boyfriend and watching movies all night. Not! But Austin seemed to really want to go, and I won't deny him that. So I sat now, eating a chocolate pop tart, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. Me, Trish, and Dez were listening to music when he came back into the room. He was wearing a tight yellow and black v neck shirt, black faded jeans, and his yellow Nikes. Honestly love when he wears tight shirts, he looked really good in them

"So guys, you ready?" He asked us and I shrugged. Trish and Dez on the other hand, quickly agreed. I don't see why they all loved parties so much, I hated them. I'd choose a quiet day at home over a party any day. I guess that was just me.

"Austin! Nick and Tyler are here!" Mimi yelled from down stairs.

"Bout time, lets go!" Austin said. Trish and Dez rushed to the door and I made my way towards the door slowly.

"Pick up the pace babe!" Austin said and I laughed. I walked a little faster and before I knew it, we were in Austin's truck speeding off towards the party. I was regretting this decision already.

After about a 10 minute drive, we arrived. Austin parked his truck in front of the house, along with dozens of other cars. You could hear the music from here, and I reluctantly got out of the truck. Austin practically had to carry me through the lawn and into the house. Once inside, I looked around. The place was huge!

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Austin asked turning around.

"Wanna play some pool?" Nick asked and Austin shrugged. My eyes lit up when he mentioned the game. After Austin left for Georgia, my dad installed a pool table into the practice room. Why? Beats me, but he taught me how to play. Not too long after that, I got really good. I beat him every single time and I really enjoyed the game.

"Sure, why not." Austin responded.

"Can I play as well?" I asked and they turned towards me.

"You play pool?" Austin asked.

"Just a little." I lied.

"Well, of course you can. How bout this, me and Ally vs you and Tyler?" Austin said and Nick smirked.

"Fine by me." Nick said and led us to the pool table. We set it up and began to play.

_20 minutes later_

"Holy shit..." Nick said. They were stunned. I just kicked their asses at pool.

"Ally, where did you learn to play like that!?" Austin asked smiling.

"A little after you left." I replied smiling.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Austin asked and chuckled.

"Got that right, wanna play again?" I asked them.

"Yeah, under one condition though." Nick said and I looked at him.

"And that is?" I asked.

"If you are on my team this time." Nick said and I laughed.

Austin wrapped his arms around me from behind and grinned. "Nope, she's my girlfriend, so she's on my team." Austin said.

I unwrapped myself from his arms and turned around. I pecked him on the lips. "Sorry baby, but I'm gunna kick your ass." I said before walking over to join Nick's team. For a good hour, I continued to slaughter them in pool. It didn't matter who's team I was on, I was on the winning side every time. I was having a surprisingly good time.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad decision after all.

Well, so I thought.


	19. Fallen In Love

_Austin's Pov_

After a while we got tired of playing pool, well, not Ally. She just enjoyed beating us but we finally convinced her to stop playing. We made our way to the backyard and noticed a small stage was built back here. I smirked and looked at Nick.

"Hey Nick, you still sing?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you want me to sing with you?" He asked and I nodded back.

"Indeed I do, so do you want too?" I asked him and he pondered for a moment.

"Sure, why not?" He said and I smiled. I turned towards Ally who was talking to Trish. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. I started laughing and she turned around. She didn't look too amused.

"Austin, do you seriously have to scare me like that?" She whined and that just made me laugh a little more.

"Yes, only because you look adorable when you get scared. Also the fact that it's hilarious." I responded and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm glad you find it funny." She said sarcastically. I just smiled and pulled her against me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm sowwy babe, I won't scare you anymore...Maybe." I said the last word quickly and rolled her eyes.

"I heard that Austin, I'm serious. Don't scare me anymore." She said and I sighed.

"Fine, I won't." I agreed and she then wrapped her arms around my neck. We leaned in but stopped inches from my lips.

"Now, be nice and get me something to drink please." She asked and I chuckled.

"Sure thing." I responded and she closed the gap. We kissed for a few minutes and I pulled away. "What do you want?" I added.

"Considering everything here contains alcohol, try and get me a water." She replied and I nodded before walking back towards the house. I walked around until I found a table containing all the drinks. I examined it, and Ally was right. Almost everything here was alcohol, but I was pleased when my eyes landed on a pack of water bottles. It was practically untouched, everyone no doubt more interested in the other shit. As I pulled 2 water bottles from the pack, I heard a squeal behind me and a all too familiar voice.

_Son of a -_

"Austy!" Said the voice. I turned around to face Brooke.

_Bitch_

"Uh, hey Brooke." I said and she tried too hug me. I scooted away before she could and she frowned.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked sadly pouting at me.

_Hell no, please leave._ I thought to myself, it's what I wanted to say. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Wait, since when did I care?

"Not exactly, now if you would excuse me. I have to get back to my friends." I said and walked past her. She grabbed my arm and I was getting slightly annoyed.

"What's your problem?" She asked and I pulled my arm from her grasp.

"Right now, you're my problem. Now please leave me alone." I said and started to walk away again. She ran around me and stood in my path.

"You aren't getting away that easily Austin." She said and I glared at her.

"Brooke I'm serious. Leave me the hell alone." I said angrily and pushed past her. In one final attempt she wrapped her arms around me.

"No, you aren't going anywhere." She replied.

_This is going to be a long night._

_Ally's POV_

I was now waiting for Austin to come back. I was talking to Nick about my music career and what not.

"I listened to a few of your songs. You're actually really good, and you wrote all those songs yourself?" Nick asked me and I smiled.

"Thanks, and yeah I did. I also was the song writer for Austin. Of course he helped me, but still." I replied and he nodded.

"I know, he told me. Honestly don't know why he dropped music. He's still really talented. I tried to talk him back into it but he refused each time." He said and I agreed.

"Right! I wish he would, but he has a good thing going for him with boxing. I'm still going to try and talk him back into it though." I said and he chuckled.

"I will help you. But an-" He was cut off when someone called his name.

"Nick, come here for a second!" The voice called and he sighed.

"I'll be back." Nick said and waved at me as he walked away. I was alone, and my thoughts returned to Austin. He still hasn't come back, maybe I should go looking for him.

That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled thinking it was Austin and I turned around.

"It's about ti-oh." I said when I saw a person who was definitely not Austin. The guy smirked at me and I started to shift uncomfortably.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new here?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"You could say that." I replied.

He chuckled and extended his hand. "By the way, my name is Trent." He said.

"Ally." I responded and shook his hand slowly.

"So, you come here alone or what?" He asked me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I thought back to what happened at the karaoke restaurant and shuddered at the thought.

"No, I came here with my friends and my boyfriend." I replied and he frowned.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend. That's a shame, because you look fine as hell. I wouldn't mi-" He was cut off when Nick reappeared.

"Don't even finish that sentence Trent. Back off the girl and stay away from her." Nick said glaring daggers at Trent.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it Carter? Huh?" Trent asked getting closer to me. I backed away from him. Nick grabbed Trent by the back of his shirt and yanked him back, tripping him as well. Trent lost his balance and fell backwards. He hit the ground with a thud and propped himself up with his elbows. He stared angrily at Nick and started to get up.

"I suggest you stay down and stay as far away from my girlfriend as possible." Someone said from behind me. I whipped around and was met with a furious looking Austin. He pushed past me and stood in front of Trent. Trent froze and looked at Austin.

"I swear if so much as catch you looking at Ally again tonight I will fucking end you." Austin said coldly and Trent gulped. "Get the fuck out of here." Austin added and with that Trent scurried away from us. Austin turned and made his way over too me. He handed me a water and I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist once again and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Fucking creep, I swear if he comes near you again." He said and I chuckled.

"Relax baby, it's over and he's gone. Don't worry about it. I doubt he'll be back anytime soon. By the way, what took you so long?" I asked and he groaned.

"Don't ask, I'm sure you'll found out why soon." He replied and I quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him just as I heard a cough behind me.

_Austin's POV_

The reason why I said that was because I say Brooke quickly approaching us. She reached us just as Ally asked...

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me and Brooke coughed to get our attention. Ally glanced over her shoulder at Brooke than looked back at me with a confused look.

"Austin, who is this?" She asked. She looked furious, but she tried her best to ask calmly.

"This, Brooke, is my girlfriend. Now if you would please leave so we can be alone, that'd be great." I said hoping she would listen for once in her life. But of course not.

"Your girlfriend!? I thought you liked me!?" She asked shocked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Brooke, I told you literally thousands of times that I did not like you at all." I replied and she gasped.

"How could you say that!?" She screamed and Ally turned to face her now.

"Listen Brooke, or whoever you are, Austin is with me." Ally emphasized that by gesturing towards herself. "And he doesn't like you apparently. So I suggest you should leave." Ally said and I smiled.

"You bitch, how dare you say that about my man!" Brooke screamed at Ally and my smile vanished.

I stepped past Ally before she could say anything. What Brooke said about Ally hit me hard and I was now fuming. I glared daggers at Brooke and began to yell.

"Don't you EVER talk to Ally like that! She is in no way a bitch! She is absolutely sweet and at least tries to be nice to everyone unlike you! As for me being your man, when are you going to get it through your head that I do NOT like you! I would never get with you! I am with Ally and I forever will be! I love her with every inch of my hear and that love will NEVER be directed towards you! No one will ever take her spot, especially not you! She is perfect in every single way, inside and out. She is gorgeous, she has stunning eyes and a stunning smile, her laugh is adorable, she has an amazing personality, she is sweet, caring, respectful, and she doesn't judge me for who I am! She truly cares about me and loves me for who I am, not because I was some bad boy boxer like you did! That's all you saw in me, all you cared about was making yourself even more popular by dating me! That plus the fact you wanted someone inside of you every fucking night! Now if you would please leave so I can spend the rest of my night with the love of my life, that'd be great!" I screamed in Brooke's face. She and Ally both were stunned, along with whoever else was listening to my little rant. I turned around and stomped back towards Ally. I was still furious and it didn't help when I heard Brooke mutter something.

"Whatever Austin, you will be mine." She muttered and I turned and glared at her again. If looks could kill, she would have dropped dead by now. She walked away and everyone resumed what they were previously doing. I was having trouble calming down until I heard Ally.

"Austin..." I heard her say and I turned to face her. She had a huge smile on her face and I immediately forgot what had just happened and returned her smile.

"Yes Ally?" I asked her and she pulled me into a big hug which I gladly returned. When she pulled back I cupped her face into my hands and stared into her eyes.

"Did you mean all that?" She asked me in almost a whisper. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I did, I meant every single word. I love you Ally." I said and her eyes lit up when I said that.

"I love you too Austin." She replied and I kissed her. When we pulled away, we never stopped staring into each others eyes. Well, not until we heard Trish raising hell as we turned to see her screaming at Brooke. We sat there laughing as Trish struggled to get out of Dez's hold. He, along with the rest of us, knew if Trish were to get out. Brooke would be beaten to a pulp. Brooke backed away, but not before Trish managed a full slap to the side of her cheek. Brooke looked stunned as she turned and ran away.

"Serves the bitch right." I heard Nick say and we laughed along with him. He then looked at me and grinned.

"So, are we ever going to perform or what?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied and we walked up to the stage together. We were deciding what song to sing.

"So Boxer Boy, what song are we singing?" He asked and I thought about the various songs we could sing. Finally we decided on Metro Station's song Shake It.

We walked up the stage's stairs and once everyone saw me, the whole place exploded. I was well known at this school, so I wasn't surprised.

"Well guys, I'm back! I'm guessing half the school if not all of it is here, am I right?" I called out and the place erupted again. I smiled, and I found myself missing this. The applause from the crowd, the rush I got from performing, all of it.

"We are going to be singing Shake It by Metro Station. I hope you guys enjoy this!" I exclaimed as the music started playing.

We both began singing.

**_*Both*_**

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on_

_Shake, shake_

**_*Austin*_**

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(Leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_(Get inside)_

**_*Nick*_**

_Tonight you're falling in love_

**_*Austin*_**

_(Let me go now)_

**_*Nick*_**

_This feeling's tearing me up_

**_*Austin*_**

_(Here we go now)_

**_*Nick*_**

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

**_*Austin*_**

_Your lips tremble_

_But your eye's are in a straight stare_

_(In a straight stare)_

_We're on the bed_

_But your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_(I could hide)_

**_*Nick*_**

_Tonight you're falling in love_

**_*Austin*_**

_(Let me go now)_

**_*Nick*_**

_This feeling's tearing me up_

**_*Austin*_**

_(Here we go now)_

**_*Nick*_**

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

**_*Austin*_**

_I saw you dancing there_

_I couldn't get you off my mind_

**_*Nick*_**

_But I could tell, that you could tell_

_That I was taking my time_

**_*Austin*_**

_But I was thinking of ways_

_To get you staying the night_

**_*Nick*_**

_Your body's shaking_

_Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

**_*Crowd*_**

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

We sat there watching the crowd finish off the song for us. My eyes roamed around until I found Ally, and she was jumping up and down chanting with the crowd. I smiled and we headed off the stage when they were done. Everyone was going crazy after our performance.

"Man Moon, they love you." Nick said smiling.

"Nah man, they love both of us." I said and Nick was basically tackled by his girlfriend. I chuckled and continued on to find mine. I finally reached Ally and she ran up too me. I picked her up and began twirling her around in the air. We both laughed as I set her down. After that the party grew boring and we decided to head home. Dez and Trish decided to stay, Nick and Tyler would drop them off later. We drove to my house and made our way to my room. I kept my promise and cuddled with Ally and watched movies for the rest of the night. I realized tonight, with the situation with Brooke and all, that I have truly fallen in love with this girl. And the thought of that alone made me so very happy. I'm sure I found the one for me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I glanced at her and she was already looking at me.

"Ally I Don't Know Your Middle Name Dawson, I love you with all my heart." I told her and she giggled.

"Austin Monica Moon, I love you with all my heart as well." She replied and we both leaned in for one last kiss until we went to bed.


	20. Heading Back

_Austin's POV_

Where did the time go? It feels like yesterday I realized my true feelings for Ally at the party, but in all reality it has been a whole month since then. Ally, Dez, and Trish had to go back to Miami. I remained in Georgia to help my mom take care of my dad. He woke up from his coma a week ago and surprised everyone. He wasn't suppose to wake up this early, but he did. My mom told me I could leave a week ago but I refused. But now I decided to head back tomorrow, but today I am meeting up with Nick and Tyler.

"Mom, dad, I'm heading out! I'll be back later!" I called out to my parents before opening the front door. I exited the house and closed the door behind me. It was a nice day, so I decided to just walk. The place we are meeting up at, a cafe, isn't too far away anyway. After about a 5 minute walk, I reached the cafe and went inside. I sat down at a table and waited for the guys. After a while I saw them walk through the entrance and waved to them. They made their way over to me and sat down.

"Hey Boxer Boy." They said in unison. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the nickname. It's been a year and then some, but it never got old to them. We began talking about random things ranging from boxing, football, music, food, anything that popped into our minds.

"No way man, pizza is way better than pancakes!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Okay, pizza is good, but it is no where near as good as pancakes! They are like heaven in your mouth!" I retorted and Nick looked at me weird.

"Is it just me, or does that sound wrong on so many levels?" Nick asked us and we laughed.

"You and your dirty mind." I said and he chuckled.

"Gotta love it, but anyway. You are leaving for Miami tomorrow, right?" Nick asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I promised Ally and them I'd be back." I replied.

"It's sad to see you go, breaks my heart." Tyler said sarcastically. He put his hand over his heart like he was hurt and I chuckled.

"Don't worry Ty, I'll remember to call you every night." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you just sweet." Tyler joked and Nick facepalmed.

"I swear sometimes I think you guys are gay." Nick said and we laughed again.

"So, I'm bored. What do you guys want to do?" Nick asked us and I shrugged.

"We could go back to my place and play video games like losers." I replied.

"Even though that sounds like perfection, I would rather do something else." Nick said.

"What else is there too life?" I asked jokingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Austin, you are a boxer. I'm sure you of all people now there's other things in life besides video games." Nick retorted.

"Touche sir, but seriously I don't know." I said and pondered about things too do.

Tyler looked up from his phone and grinned.

"Something tells me Tyler has an idea." I said and Tyler nodded.

"Please enlighten us with your fantastic idea." Nick said and Tyler gave him a look which only made Nick laugh.

"Well, Jenna just informed me that she has the house to herself for the week." Tyler said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, me and Nick here just so happen to have some alcohol and now we have a house to ourselves. Put 2 and 2 together Austin." Tyler said and I smirked.

"I understand, so what are we waiting for?" I asked and they shrugged. "Lead the way ladies." I added and we left the cafe and made our way to Jenna's house. Jenna is Tyler's girlfriend. She is a short girl with long black hair and green eyes. I supposed Kylie was going to be there as well. She is Nick's girlfriend and she is also a short girl but with brown hair and blue eyes.

_Jenna's house_

We finally reached Jenna's house and pushed open the door.

"We're here!" Tyler called out to the girls.

"We're in the living room!" One of them called back. We made our way to the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"So, we brought a little something." Nick said and gestured to the bag he was carrying. We stopped by Nick's on the way here and retrieved the alcohol. The girls smiled.

"Oh this should be fun." Jenna said and we all agreed.

"Lets get started shall we?" Tyler asked and we headed for the kitchen. We set up some shot glasses and Nick pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He filled up the glasses and we each picked one up.

"Hey Moon, bet I can take more shots than you." Nick challenged and I smirked.

"Oh you're on Carter." I replied and we each swallowed down the Vodka, beginning our little competition.

_Ally's POV_

I was in the practice room with Trish and Dez right now. I was TRYING to work on some lyrics but I couldn't concentrate. Trish and Dez were blasting a action movie and the explosions and what not were just too loud. Annoyed, I put my book away and went downstairs for a while. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a bag of Doritos. I then walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. I began thinking over the past month. It wasn't very interesting, Austin being in Georgia and all. But before we left for Miami, I realized something and I'm sure Austin realized the same thing. We both realized that we were, in fact, in love with each other. The night at the party proved that. I truly believe that Austin and I were just meant to be. We overcame so many things together. We achieved goals we could never do separate and just the thought of everything we been through makes me smile. We overcame a fight that I was sure would end any connection to us, and now look at us. Young and in love. I wouldn't give up the time I spent with Austin for anything in the world. I loved every second I spent with the handsome blonde, and can't wait until he comes back and we can spend even more time together. I rolled up the Doritos and finished off my water. I set it on the stand beside the couch and with the thought of Austin in my head, I drifted off too sleep.

_Austin's POV_

_Ugh, what happen?_ I thought, I woke up with a major headache.

_Oh yeah..._ I thought after remembering what happened last night. I looked around me and realized I fell asleep on the couch. I stood up and slowly made my way towards the kitchen. When I entered the room I noticed Nick was already up. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water. Nick noticed me then.

"Good morning sunshine." Nick said and I chuckled.

"Morning, why you up so early?" I asked him and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Early? I woke up 10 minutes ago and it's 3 in the afternoon." He replied and laughed.

"Oh, never mind then. They need to get up." And as I said that Tyler entered the room.

"Already up Boxer Boy." Tyler replied to what I said before.

"What about the girls?" I asked him.

"They are up and should be down here any minute now." Tyler responded and about a minute later the girls walked in.

"Bout time." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh hush." Kylie replied and pecked Nick on the lips. That's when it hit me.

"Oh FUCK!" I yelled out and jumped up from the table.

"What?" They asked in concern.

"It's 3 in the afternoon and I was suppose to head back to Miami today!" I replied and they laughed.

"Better get going Boxer Boy, there's no time to waste." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Right, see ya guys. It was nice, and we can hang out again when school starts." I said.

"You bet, see ya man." Nick said with a wave.

"Until next time Moon." Tyler said and saluted me. I chuckled.

"Bye Austin." The girls said in unison. I waved and left the kitchen in a full sprint. I ran out the door and all the way back home. When I got there, I pulled the door open and skipped the steps on the stairs. I made my way to my room and gathered up whatever I needed and ran back downstairs. I was stopped by my parents.

"Oh shi-I mean shoot. Sorry I didn't come home last night, I was with Ni-" I started by my mom cut me off.

"I know, he sent me a message because he knew you'd forget. Anyway, don't you have somewhere you should be going?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm heading there now." I replied and she nodded. We hugged and I opened the front door.

"Bye guys, I love you!" I called before I left.

"Bye Austin, we love you!" They both said and I hopped in my truck. I started it up and began my drive back towards Miami, a smile evident on my face the whole way there.

**So, I should of had this posted by now. But I have like, writers block. I can't think of much more to do with this story, and I'm going to try and make a few more chapters. But this can't go on forever, and if I do end this story, I may just make a sequel to this or something. We'll see, but sorry for the wait. Enjoy this chapter! See ya!**


	21. A Loving End

_Austin's POV_

I made my way towards Ally's house and pulled into her driveway. By that time it was already 12 PM. I wasn't really tired do to the fact I woke up at 3. But anyway, I hopped out of my car and stretched. I walked towards the house and turned the knob. I smiled when it opened, not locked. They must of left it unlocked for me, but they probably figured I woulda been here by now. Oh well.

I walked into the house and closed the door quietly. I made my way towards the living room and saw Trish and Dez on the couch. They were having what it looked like, a tickle war.

"Babe, please, stop! I'm really ticklish!" Dez cried out in between laughs.

"No mercy baby!" Trish replied with a wide grin across her face. I chuckled and that got their attention. They looked at me with surprise and were about to say something, but I stopped them. I put a finger to my mouth to signal them to be quiet. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, where's Ally?" I asked them in a whisper.

"She's in the kitchen." Trish whispered back and pointed to the kitchen. I nodded and made my way towards the kitchen. I peeked my head in and saw Ally cooking something. I smiled and tip toed behind her. I pulled something out of my pocket and wrapped my arms around her.

"Guess who." I said and she gasped. She then turned around in my arms to face me with a smile.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She asked me and I chuckled.

"Well, we were drinking and by the time I woke up it was 3 PM. Sorry babe." I said and pecked her on the cheek.

"Austin, no more drinking." She replied.

"Okay, but-" I started but she caught me off.

"No more drinking unless we are there with you." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"No problem." I said before kissing her. I pulled back when I remembered the thing I had in my hand.

"Oh yeah, I got you something." I told her and showed her the necklace I got her a while ago. It was 2 sterling silver hearts that intertwined together. Engraved into it were 2 names, mine and Ally's. It also had 2 stones in the color of pink and blue side by side. Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Austin, it's beautiful." She said and pulled me into a hug. I gladly returned it and when we pulled away, she turned around and I put it on her.

"I figured since I missed our one month, I'd get you something nice." I replied and she smiled.

"Thank you, but I didn't get you anything." She responded and I shrugged.

"That's fine, just being with you is better than any gift you could get me." I replied and her smile grew larger.

"You're too cute." She said and I kissed her again. We walked back towards the living room and sat down next to Dez and Trish. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"It wasn't the same without you Austin." Dez randomly said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm back now. We got the rest of the summer to do whatever we want." I said with a small smile spreading across my face.

"So, what have you been doing for the past month?" Trish asked me and I thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, I spent most of my time either in the hospital with my mom or hanging out with Nick and the others." I replied and she nodded.

"I'm still surprised he woke up so early." Ally said.

"I know, we were all surprised. That's another thing I was doing, taking care of my dad for the past week." I said and they laughed.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Dez replied and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." I responded.

"Whatever you say, how bout we watch a movie or something?" Trish asked and we all agreed.

_Ally's POV_

We all sat on the couch watching 22 Jump Street. I was currently curled up against Austin, bored out of my mind. The others seemed to enjoy it, but I didn't. I played with the necklace Austin gave me, admiring it. It was truly beautiful and when Austin put it around my neck, I fell in love with it. I let it fall onto my chest as I glanced up at my handsome, blonde haired love. I continued help but smile, which he noticed. He looked down and met my gaze, a smile spreading across his face as well.

"Not enjoying the movie?" He asked noticing my bored expression. I shook my head and he quirked an eyebrow.

"So, what do you wanna do then?" He continued and I shrugged.

"I dunno, any ideas?" I asked him and waited for his response. He sighed and looked down at me with a wide grin.

"How bout, for god old times, me and you put together another song?" He asked me and my eyes lit up and widened in shock.

"Really!?" I questioned maybe a little too excitedly. I climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

"Really really." He said with a smirk, somewhat quoting Shrek. I rolled my eyes and looked down at him. I leaned down and caught his lips with mine. I cocked my head slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss. Before we could get any farther, Dez spoke up.

"Okay guys, can you two make out somewhere else? We are trying to watch the movie and you guys are distracting!" Dez whined and I pulled back. I looked over towards Dez who now had his focus back on the movie. We got up and Trish and Dez shooed us away. Their eyes never leaving the screen as they cuddled. We walked up the stairs and to my room. I walked over to the stand beside my bed and opened up a drawer. I pulled out my book and traced the slightly faded A with my fingers. I smiled and turned to face Austin who was sitting on my bed. I plopped down next to him and opened up to a blank page.

"Okay, so how-"I was cut off when Austin jumped up.

"Wait! Let's go work on this at the practice room!" He said and pulled me by my arm through my door, back down the stairs, and into the living room.

"I can walk yanno!" I yelled at Austin in between laughs. He let go and opened the front door, ignoring the looks Trish and Dez were giving us.

"Sorry, now come on!" He said and rushed out the door. I smiled and began to walk out. I waved at Trish and Dez who looked absolutely confused.

"We are going to the practice room, we'll be back later!" Was all I said before exiting the house and closing the door behind me. I quickly walked towards Austin's truck and climbed into the passenger seat. He pulled out of the driveway and we took off towards Sonic Boom.

It was silent for a few moments, and I decided to break that silence. "So, what made you wanna make another song with me?" I asked and I could see the grin on his face.

"Well, whenever I got onto the stage at the party. I remembered how much I loved singing, dancing, just performing in general. When I was up there looking over the crowd, I got this feeling. I can't exactly explain it, but whatever it was reawakened the passion I had for music. It was always there, I knew it was. And now I think it's time to give it another shot." He said and words couldn't explain how happy I was at that moment.

"It's about time, it's great to have you back partner." I said playfully and he nodded.

He glanced over to me and said. "Feels great to be back."

_Austin's POV_

As we walked towards Sonic Boom, me and Ally discussed some things about the song. I wanted an up beat, happy song. She wanted a love song. After a while, I finally gave in when she used her adorable puppy dog face. She knows I couldn't resist it, and once I saw it, my heart melted and I gave in.

"Ugh, fine! You win! We'll write a love song!" I said and she smirked in triumph. "Curse you and your adorable puppy dog face!" I added and she giggled.

"Face it Austin, you just can't win against me." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah, whatever you say Ally." I responded and she laughed along with me. We reached the doors of Sonic Boom and she pulled out her keys. She unlocked the door and before she could open them, I jumped in front of her and opened them for her.

"After you madam." I said with a smile. She rolled her eyes and walked in.

"Why thank you, aren't you quite the gentleman." She said and I closed the door behind us and we made our way too the practice room.

"Of course, I shall treat you like a princess. Even if that means opening every single door for you for the rest of our lives." I said and I could hint the blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Sweet, really sweet, but let's just get to the song okay?" She said and I chuckled. I looked ahead and saw the door that lead to the practice room. I went to look at Ally, but was surprised when she bolted towards the door. My eyes widened and without hesitation, I quickly followed behind her. But I was too late, she already opened the door and stepped in. She looked at me, making a fist and throwing it into the air with victory.

"Ally!" I whined and she laughed, then kissed me on my cheek.

"Sorry Austin, but I can't let you open every door we come across." She replied and I pouted. She ignored it and walked over towards the piano. I followed behind her and we sat down on the bench. I ran my fingers across the keys I haven't touched in over a year and smiled to myself.

"Man, you don't know how badly I missed this.." I said and looked over at Ally.

"Yeah, you don't know how happy I am to have my partner back beside me on this bench. It didn't feel right without you." She said and a sad look replaced the smile that was once on her face. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and turned her to face me.

"Well, now I'm back. And I'm not going anywhere." I said and pecked her on the lips. The smile returned to her face, which only made me smile in return.

"Good, now let's get to work shall we?" She said and I nodded in agreement. And for maybe an hour, we worked together, just like old times. That all came to a stop when my hand brushed Ally's. When we were friends, I used to get a weird feeling every time our hands touched. Dare I say I got butterflies from Ally back then? I think so, and I still do. But instead of just pushing that feeling aside, I didn't have to anymore. I grabbed Ally's hand and intertwined my fingers with her. My eyes shifted from our hands, to Ally's stunning brown eyes. She was looking at me, and for a moment we stayed like that. Our eyes locked together, until I decided to say something.

"You know, when we were friends, I used to love when our hands brushed together when we were playing the piano." I admitted. She just smiled and nodded.

"Same here, whenever our hands touched you don't know how badly I wanted to grab it and hold it like we are doing now." She responded and I smirked.

"Oh, I think I know. And look at us now." I gestured towards on intertwined hands with my free hand. "Now we can do it all we want." I added.

"I plan on it." She said and I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you Ally, more than you'll ever know." I whispered.

"Oh, I think I know." She copied me with a grin. "And I love you too Austin." She added.

We sealed those words together with a kiss. One that I'll never forget for as long as I live.

That's how our summer went on. Me and Ally together, expressing our undying love for each other. And yanno what?

_Austin and Ally's POV_

I wouldn't trade this for the world.

**End!**

**I could of had this out by now, but I wasn't really feeling up to it. But I decided today I was going to finish this, and I did. Thank you everyone, thank you all! For everybody who stuck around until the end, for everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Thank you! I never thought I would make it this far, I mean. For my first Austin and Ally FanFiction to get 63 reviews, 48 followers, 24 favorites, 16,287 views, and even put into 2 communities, I find that pretty amazing! With every review and what not, I felt more motivated and inspired to keep this story going. Without you guys, this story might of died off. I'm glad it didn't though, I'm so happy I made it this far with this story! I had a lot of fun making this for you guys, and I hoped you enjoyed every chapter I posted! Again, thank you all! **

**P.S.**

**If I ever feel up to it, I may make a sequel continuing this. I had a few ideas pop into my head already, but right now I have school work and other stuff too worry about. So if you want a sequel, let me know! You can even give me ideas if you want, it's up to you! **

**Also, feel free too tell what it is you liked the most about the story, what you didn't like, what I could of done better, ask me questions, things like that! I love reading what you guys have to say, so have at it! If any questions or what not, I'll answer back whenever I can. **

**Hopefully, I'll be "RightBackUpAgain" with another story or sequel soon! See what I did there? Don't do it again? Okay! But anyway, it was fun guys. But until next time, see ya!**


End file.
